Tari: Dangerous Secrets
by Elvnchic9
Summary: SEQUEL to TARI. Tari has a secret that she's kept for more than twenty years. Now in Valinor, what will happen when the secret catches up with her? LegolasOC Romance
1. Dangerous Secrets

1**_Mae Govannen nin mellons! Yup, I'm back! The first chapter to the sequel... Wow..._**

**_Okay, now, about the picture that everyone is having trouble with. I've come up with a solution! Go to: _******

**_Then, go to images. Type in _Uruviel Maiden of Lorien**

_**This will give you some pictures of what Tari looks like. The elf will be wearing a periwinkle blue dress, and will have a silver circlet thingy on her head. **_

_**Now, to the sequel. A couple of notes... I have a feeling that the sequel is going to be longer than the initial story. I won't bet my life on it though. The chapters won't be posted with as much frequency, due to the fact that the plot bunnies hopping in my head aren't giving me all the details. **_

**_Secondly, there _is_ going to be some angst. Just a warning. And I'm sorry to have to hit you with so much of it in the first chapter. Don't forget to review!_**

_**Chapter One**_

_**A Dangerous Secret...**_

Tariathon Estellia stood upon her balcony, gazing out over the Sea, her arms wrapped around herself as she breathed in the fresh morning air. For ten years she had now dwelt in Valinor, among her people and with her beloved husband, Legolas Greenleaf. Yet it was now becoming very hard to keep a certain secret from him. A secret that she had kept from everyone since she returned to Middle Earth twenty odd years ago. She retreated inside, closing the balcony doors behind her, and going over to the table where her unfinished letter to her sister, Arwen, lay. With some trepidation, she signed her signature.

There was a knock on the door. She hastily shoved the unsealed letter under a cloak, not completely concealing it from view. "The door is open." she called, going over to her and Legolas's bed to begin making up the sheets and comforter.

Legolas walked in, smiling serenely at his wife, and kissing her on the cheek. "How is my dearest today?" he asked, placing a white rose from Galadriel's gardens into her golden hair.

Tari laughed softly. "I am as well as can be expected, _melamin_." (My love) she answered evasively as she folded the last of the blankets and straightened the pillows.

"Your mother calls for you. I believe she and Galadriel, along with my own mother, are having some sort of 'tea party' in the gazebo." Legolas said with disgust.

Tari laughed again, turning to look at him. "A tea party you say?" she asked with feigned curiosity, "Well, that does sound like fun. I should very much like to attend. Perhaps they might have even brought along their favorite dolls and fake scones and biscuits." Legolas still had the same look of utter disgust on his face. Tari swept it away with a tender kiss. "I'll be back soon then." She left their room to go and enjoy the 'tea party' with her family.

Legolas watched her until the door closed. He looked to the table, and saw that she had forgotten her cloak. _'It is slightly chilly...'_ he thought with concern, walking over to the table, _'Perhaps I should bring - What's this?'_ As he picked up the cloak, a letter fluttered to the floor, falling open before his eyes. He bent down to pick it up, wondering why it had been hidden under her cloak in the first place. Despite his normal sense not to read his love's personal thoughts in a letter, there were a few choice words that had immediately caught his eyes. Eyes that widened with each passing line...

_My dearest sister,_

_Long has it been since I last wrote to you, and I regret it. Valinor is lovely, though your heart could not be swayed from Aragorn compared to it. _

_As your sister, I am obliged to never keep secrets from you... Yet I have. Secrets that, I suppose, would make everyone act and feel differently towards me if I told them. I have carried something with me, since I was in the 'other world' to where Galadriel has sent me. I did not even tell Archiwen or Aralon _(her friends, if you remember)_ about it. _

_I know you would not know what this is, but I feel that if I do not tell someone soon, I will regret it. Sister, I have what people in the other world call 'Cancer'. I know what you must think; 'Elves are immune to sickness, disease, and every pestilence!' But, my dear sister, I was not an immortal in the other world, which caused me to contract this disease. I have fought it for twenty three years now, and I am still alive; despite the fact that I should have died many years ago. _

_Recently, my illness has worsened. I have run 'tests' on myself, which conclude that my Cancer has metastasized, or spread. In which case, it is now running through my blood stream, carrying it into other parts of my body. Originally, it was a nasal tumor (mass of infected tissue), which was inoperable. The healers there said that if the tumor pushed back any farther, I would die. Though of course, it was already inevitable. Perhaps you remember my numerous nose-bleeds? To which there was no certain cause? This was it. The nose-bleeds have become more frequent, and I am much fatigued. I only pray that Legolas has not noticed._

_My dear, dear sister. How much it pains me to write such words, as grievous and saddening as they may be, they are the truth. I am dying. _

_I beg of you not to breathe a word of this to anyone; not even Aragorn. Least of all, Adar and Legolas. The shock would surely kill them both. Remember, my confidant, that no matter what happens to me, we both shall share the same fate. We shall meet in Mandos, and be together again. I am not afraid to die._

_All my love to you and your children,_

_ Tari_

...Legolas couldn't believe his eyes... How could this have happened? _Why_ had this happened? And why had she kept this from him for all these years?

How ever many hours passed that Legolas sat on the bed, reading and re-reading the letter over and over again, he did not know. It wasn't until the door opened, that he came out of his reverie.

Tari had returned.


	2. I Won't Leave You Alone

1**_AUTHOR'S NOTE_**

_**Someone asked me how Tari's letter would get to Arwen. The answer is simple: birds. It's not that hard to tie a letter to a hawk (especially one of Radagasts's) and ask it to deliver it to the specified person. Hey! If J.K Rowling can do it, why can't I? Lol. **_

_**I'm just about to kill my computer over this stupid image thing. Every time I think I get it right, something bad happens. So, I'll try it again. **_

_**Go to **_

_**Then, go to Images. **_

**_Type in (specifically) _Uruviel Maiden of Lorien**

_**and you will find a picture of an elf in a periwinkle blue dress. This is as close as I can get to what Tari looks like. It's not that different, so...**_

**_SpiderGirl130- The Elves can't help her. If Galadriel can't, no one can._**

**_brownie24- The letters get to Arwen by birds._**

**_aemorin- Thanks!_**

**_Beechiki- No! Comas are bad! ; )_**

**_Babii-Girl07- You'll just have to wait and find out!_**

**_Lady Anck-su-namun- Wouldn't you be angry too? Lol._**

_**Chapter Two**_

_**I Won't Leave You Alone**_

Galadriel had stared at Tari with her unwavering icy blue gaze for the entire time that Tari was in her presence. It unnerved the princess, causing her to retire much earlier than she had planned. As Tari opened the chamber door and entered. Legolas was sitting on the end of the bed, holding something loosely in his hands. Tari realized it was her letter to Arwen, and froze, leaning against the door.

Legolas, was the first to break the silence. "How long, Tari?" he asked in a midnight whisper as he stood, "How long were you going to keep this from me! Were you going to die never telling us why? What drove you to keep such a dangerous secret from us! Could we not have helped you?" he asked, practically enraged.

Tari visibly winced at the sound and tone of his voice, closing her eyes with a grimace. "There was no reason for me to tell you, Legolas."

"No reason! Tari! You were - _are_ - dying!" Legolas walked up to her, holding her by her shoulders. "That is a reason! You cannot keep such things from me _melamin_! I cannot protect you if you do not tell me these things!" (my love)

"You can't protect me from this Legolas!" Tari cried out, pushing away from him, "This is not an enemy you can see or kill! I have tried!"

"There must-be-something we can do! Galadriel-" he began, but was cut short by Tari.

"She hasn't the power to do so anymore... Please understand Legolas, that there is nothing you can do..." she said softly, the words even hurting herself as she said them.

"I can't accept that." Legolas said firmly. "I'll never accept that."

Tari gazed at him mutely, as though daring him to argue with her. He just didn't understand that what was wrong with her was far beyond his comprehension.

Legolas was staring at her with concern. "Tari... you're bleeding."

Tari raised a hand to her face, and felt blood slowly dripping from your nose. Legolas was still gazing at her sadly. "I'm _fine_ Legolas." she said coldly. When he continued to stare at her, "Stop looking at me that way! _I'm fine_!"

But she was far, far from it...

Once Tari had fallen asleep that night, Legolas rose quietly from their bed, unwrapping his arms from around her waist; which was fuller now since she had escaped from Sircin. He softly placed a kiss on her forehead, pulling the blanket up to her chin. His robe was thrown on and left open, revealing his well muscled chest. Out of their chamber he went, going to seek answers from the very few he could...

Galadriel, Elrond, Celebrian, Celeborn, Gandalf, and Thranduil were talking quietly in the Library.

"I sense something strange about her." Galadriel said. "It hasn't been this strong until now. There is something amiss with her, I believe."

Gandalf nodded solemnly, his pipe between his teeth. "Aye, I believe so too. Frodo says she's not been as cheery as usual. Sam agrees with him. Though, I cannot place what the dilemma might be..."

"So secretive is she..." said Thranduil, running his hand through his hair that was turning silver like Celeborn's. "Legolas has voiced to me his concern as well. He says that she doesn't confide in him as much as she used to... That she always wants to be alone. And, that she has been having frequent nose-bleeds."

"Nose-bleeds?" asked Elrond, looking up, "Why would she be having those?"

Thranduil shook his head. "He says he doesn't know. And she hasn't told him why."

The door to the library opened, and in walked Legolas himself, who immediately tied up his robe. (all the fan girls huff in disappointment)

"Legolas, we were just speaking about Tari..." Thranduil said, beckoning his son forward to sit.

Legolas nodded. "She has just fallen asleep, and I came to tell you some grave news that I have discovered, against her will, and to ask council on it."

"Go on Legolas, tell us what plagues my daughter to be acting so." Celebrian prompted. Elrond held his wife's hand to offer a silent comfort. He had a feeling deep down in his heart that the news he would hear wouldn't be good.

Legolas nodded slowly, and breathed deeply. "When Tari left this morning, I realized she had forgotten her cloak. When I picked it up to go and give it to her, this-" he revealed the letter, "was hidden under it. It is addressed to Arwen... What is in this letter, I have a strong feeling she was never going to tell us."

He handed the letter to Celebrian and Elrond to read. It was eventually passed around and read by everyone.

By the time she had finished, Celebrian had tears of grief streaming silently down her face.

"How could this have happened?" she asked in a whisper, "I have only had her for ten years, and now she is going to die from some mortal illness?" She raised a hand to her eyes, wiping away the tears. But nothing she did could quell them. She had to leave her youngest daughter while she was no more than an elfling. And now that she had finally been reunited with her, she was going to die? Die, just like her sister Arwen eventually would?

"It makes sense..." Galadriel said. "When she went to the 'other world', she became mortal. As a mortal, she was subject to every type of illness she would normally have been immune to. I suppose that she must have carried this long-term disease with her even after she returned. But why would she not tell us? Why keep such a dangerous secret? Not only to us, but especially to herself."

"Because I didn't want to be treated like I was weak." Tari said coldly from the doorway.

Everyone turned. She was standing there in her nightdress with her robe hanging loosely, untied. Her eyes were slightly red; probably from crying.

"Tari-" Legolas began, standing up to walk over to her.

She backed away from them all.

"Daughter," Celebrian began, coming over to her daughter. Tari allowed herself to be embraced by her mother. "Why hast though kept such things from us?"

"It would not have mattered whether or not I told you, _atara_ (mother). There-is-no-cure for this. Do not keep hope that I will fight it off. I have been fighting it for so long, and my body is now weak from trying." Tari said, as her father came up beside her, unshed tears in his stormy gray eyes.

Celebrian wiped the tears away from her eyes, gazing at her daughter. "How l-long?" she asked softly.

Tari knew what she meant, and lowered her head. "I'm not sure... A year, maybe two at the most..."

Legolas felt his heart shatter into a million pieces. A day to an elf, was like a mila-second. A year, like a day. And he could not live without her. "There must be something-"

Tari turned to him, shaking her head. "I told you Legolas, there is nothing... I'm not immortal anymore, either. When I was taken, in the forest, I was smitten with some kind of dart containing a concoction that Sircin had brewed... It took away my immortality, my powers, and prevented me from fading even if I was so close to death..."

Galadriel couldn't believe her elven ears... Not her grand-daughter... She was already going to lose one, and she prayed that she wouldn't have to bear witness to a second's fate. Though, the Lady of Light knew that she no longer had the powers that she used to... There truly _was_ nothing she could do.

"I will ask you not to grieve for me. I've known my fate. I just... never thought it would happen here. I didn't know that I would find so much that I wouldn't be willing to give up..." she paused, and her gaze fell upon Legolas. He had tears in his eyes. How could she ask him not to grieve? She was his life, his love, his very being.

"I'd like to speak to Legolas alone, please..." Tari asked quietly, as she sat down on the sete in front of the roaring fire. She barely heard them leave, and did not know that they were gone until the door finally closed with a soft snap. Her head turned, and she saw Legolas standing in the same spot he had been. His head was bowed, and the tears were now falling freely onto the floor. Tari stood up, and quickly went to him, embracing him lovingly in her arms.

Legolas had never even whimpered before by her. Yet now he was softly crying into the crook of her neck, holding onto her for dear life. "Please don't go Tari..." he cried, "Don't leave me... You're all I have..."

Tari stroked his fair hair, whispering soothingly. "I don't have a choice Legolas... But as to you saying that I am all you have - that is not true. Not only do you have your family, and mine, but someone who will love you just as I do - and deserves the same love you give me. I am not going to leave you alone to grieve..."

Legolas looked at her with eyes that did not turn red from crying. They were only filled with tears and questions.

Tari took his hand in hers, caressing it, and placed it upon her stomach. "My love... I am carrying our child..."

_**A little spark of hope in a time filled with darkness for ya'. **_


	3. A Concerned Husband

1**_My sincerest apologies go out to _PrincessofRain_ for my stupidity in not realizing that my giving Tari Cancer wouldn't affect my reviewers. I'm really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really REALLY sorry. And now my hand hurts... _**

_**Actually, I have two grandparents with Cancer. Both of them are just recovering. does happy dance**_

**_Oh well, I deserve it. If Tari _does_ die, it won't be from the Cancer... slaps face I didn't say that! Ugh! Me and my mouth!_**

_**Chapter 3**_

_**A Concerned Husband**_

Legolas stared at her wide-eyed. "Truly!" he exclaimed, looking from his hand upon her stomach, to her eyes, then back again. "You are with child?"

Tari nodded, "Aye, I am... The healers say I am about a little more than a month along..."

Legolas covered her lips with his own, showering kisses upon her, and laughing joyously. "My beloved!" he gasped, "This is wonderful!"

Tari smiled, knowing that his joy would soon fade once he remembered why he still had tears in his eyes. "You will be a father." she said, "And with this gift that I give you, you must promise me something..." Tari said seriously.

Legolas held her close, whispering in her hair, "_Mani, meleth nin?_" (What, my love?)

"That no matter what happens to me, you will not fade. That you will not abandon our daughter or son just to be with me in Mandos." She said, her voice constricted with tears. Tari placed her fair hands on either side of his face, staring intently into his eyes. "Promise me, Legolas. Swear it."

Legolas stared back... Could he truly make that promise? He had experienced the utter grief before when he thought he had lost her... Would he survive it if he _knew_ that she had died; and that she was _never_ coming back? "Tari... I-"

"Promise me Legolas!" she cried out, clinging to him as her tears fell.

Legolas hesitated. "I-I promise, Tari. I do."

"Truly?" she asked sternly, "Swear it by the Valar, Legolas."

"I swear that I shall not fade if-if you d-die." he said, hardly able to form the last three words.

Tari buried her head against him, still clinging to the front of his tunic. "Thank you, Legolas... Thank you..."

Legolas scooped her up in his arms saying, "If thee is with child, then thee should know better than to stress thine self this much..." He laid her upon the bed, pulling a blanket over her.

"But-" she protested, "I feel fine, Legolas! You are being ridiculous!"

"Am not!" he retorted with a feigned pouty look. "I am doing exactly what a concerned husband and soon-to-be father should be doing."

Tari sighed dejectedly, and murmured, "At least I only have to deal with this for another eight months..."

**_Sorry that this is so short. I wanted to leave off here._**


	4. With Death Comes Life

1**_DISCLAIMER: (haven't put one of these up in a while since my first chappies) Tari is MY character. Though, if you e-mail me saying you want to use her in your fanfiction, I'd probably be more than happy to comply. But DON'T steal her! Anything you recognize as in characters, places, etc. are Tolkien's. _**

_**Yippee! Another chapter! The reviews are starting to dwindle again. I really hope that you guys send me lots for this chapter. Warnings for this one though... It's gonna' be sad, and I think you all know why. But please, don't be angry with me. It's not like I'm going to end it after this chapter. Don't forget to read the pre**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**With Death, Comes Life**_

And those eight months didn't seem to last very long. Her stomach grew, frequent nosebleeds (much to the concern of Legolas), but besides that, Tari acted the same as she always had.

Her child was due any day now. Legolas was hardly ever away from her side. "I am not a porcelain doll, my love. I will not shatter if you leave me for but a moment!" she laughed as he helped her into their bed.

"You are to me." he answered, kissing her brow. "To me, I must never leave your side for an instant. I lost you once... I couldn't bear to lose you again."

Tari frowned. "Legolas, you promised..."

Legolas waved the comment away impatiently. "Aye, yes, I know, I know..." He removed his robe that hung loosely upon him, revealing his well chiseled features. He curled up beside her, kissing the nape of her neck. "Sleep well, meleth..." he whispered.

But his words fell on deaf ears, for Tari had already fallen asleep with exhaustion.

Legolas woke from his sound sleep. It was still dark outside... He heard heavy breathing from beside him... His agile fingers lit the candle on his bedside table, illuminating part of the room. Tari was drenched in sweat, her hair plastered to her forehead. Her face was contorted in pain.

"Eru!" he exclaimed, tossing back the covers and leaning over her. He pressed his hand to her forehead, and drew it back quickly. She was on fire.

"S-Something's wrong..." she panted.

"I'll fetch your father and Galadriel." Legolas said, leaping up from the bed as though it were hot coals burning his flesh, and tearing from the room like a fleet deer.

Tari felt so much pain. She knew that pregnancies were painful when it was birth time, but this was beyond agony. Her abdomen was on fire. She was fearful that something was wrong with her child. A spike of pain shot across her stomach for the fifth time, more agonizing than the rest, and she cried out. The next time she opened her eyes, they were staring up into her father's grey ones. "Ada..." she said weakly.

"Hush, _penneth nin_, save your strength..." (My little one) he whispered, mopping her brow with a cool cloth.

Mithrandir watched as the elven prince paced back and forth in front his and Tari's chambers. Galadriel had bid him to wait outside while she, Elrond, and a few other well skilled healers assessed what was wrong with Tari, and whether or not there was anything wrong with her child.

Gimli was sitting beside Mithrandir, and they were both puffing on their pipes. "Breathe deeply lad, she'll be fine. She's strong."

Legolas cast a grieved look towards him, and continued to pace. "She was in so much pain... More so than she should be when giving birth..."

"Calm down, Legolas..." Gandalf said, releasing a wisp of grey smoke that twisted into a blooming rose.

"I can't be calm!" he exclaimed. "She's dying Gandalf!"

Gimli, who didn't know about Tari's grave illness, spluttered and dropped his pipe, coughing loudly. "W-what!" he heaved.

Legolas didn't answer, but sat down against the stone wall, resting his head on his knees, and praying to the Valar that she was alright.

Tari bit back a scream as she pushed with all her might through another contraction.

"One more push, Tari..." said Galadriel, who had done overseen many labors in Lothlorien.

"It hurts..." she gasped. Elrond squeezed his daughter's hand, whispering words of encouragement and solace.

Her mother was on her other side, mopping her perspiring forehead and caressing her cheek. "You can do it, Tari... Just one more push..." she said gently.

As the next contraction came, Tari gave it her all. She pushed until she heard the faint cries of a child, and Galadriel's voice saying, "You have a beautiful, healthy, little girl..." Tari felt dizzier by the second. She heard healers whispering urgently... Her breath was short in her chest...

"Tari!" Galadriel said quickly, slightly shaking the she-elf. "Tari! Stay awake! Tari!"

Tari's eyes were closing as she gave into her exhaustion. "... I'm tired..." she whispered.

"No!" Celebrain nearly shouted, "Tari! Look at me!"

A trickle of blood was dripping from Tari's nose...

"She's losing too much blood!" said one of the healers as they tried to help the dying she-elf.

"My Lady!" said another to Galadriel. Galadriel came closer, and the healer whispered in her ear, "She isn't going to last much longer... We can't do anything to stop the bleeding..." Galadriel bit back her tears and grief, and went to the door, where Legolas was standing. Mithrandir got to his feet, and Legolas stared at her intently.

"Is she alright?" Legolas immediately asked.

Galadriel opened her mouth, but closed it again, like a fish... She was lost for words. It's not like she could say, 'She only has a few moments to live.'

Legolas knew before she even opened the door... he brushed past her and ran to Tari's side, dropping down to his knees. Her eyes were half-closed. "Tari!" he whispered urgently, "Meleth! Answer me! Please!"

Tari feebly opened her eyes a little more, and turned her head toward him. "Legolas?" she questioned faintly.

Legolas laid a hand on her cheek, tears pouring from his eyes. "Yes," he choked out, "It's me..."

Tari's breathing was shortening. "I'm... sorry..." she said. "I'm sorry... Legolas..." The healers left the room... they knew that there was nothing more that they could do for the elven princess.

Galadriel held their child in her arms, the baby wrapped in a thin white blanket. She had wispy blonde hair, and eyes very much like her father's. She was so quiet too. She only stared around at her surroundings, as though she knew that there was something wrong, and that something bad was going to happen. Such innocence, in so small a thing... Galadriel held the babe closer, as though she could shield the infant from the inevitable...

Legolas gazed down at Tari, whose half-closed eyes met his gaze. "I'm so sorry..." she said again, "I love you, Legolas... Take care of our daughter... And d-don't break your promise..." Her chest was hardly rising now...

"No Tari!" Legolas pleaded, "Don't do this! You can't!"

"I'll always love you, Legolas..." she whispered as she closed her eyes. Eyes that would never open again... Nor look upon the one she loved... Eyes that had not even seen her daughter yet...

Legolas felt her hands grow cold in his. Her head fell sideways, and her chest was unmoving.

"N'UMA!" he cried in anguish, his face constricted in torment and grief. "No! Tari! _Saes! SAES!_" (No! Please! Please!)

Celebrian turned to Elrond, who embraced her tightly as she sobbed into his chest over the loss of their youngest daughter. Elrond was staring at Tari in disbelief, as though he wasn't accepting the fact that she was gone... Just like Legolas.

Legolas cried openly, still clinging to her lifeless pale hands. "Tari..." he sobbed, "...come back... please come back... I can't keep your promise!" He didn't even take notice that his own mother and father had come to his side. Thranduil got his son to his feet, embracing him tightly while his mother hugged him just as tight, while running her fingers lovingly through his hair like she used to when he had been saddened in his days as an elfling.

Galadriel walked over to him, when the embrace had ended. He opened his arms for his daughter, and Galadriel placed her in them.

"What is to be her name...?" Galadriel asked quietly.

Legolas gazed down at his daughter, and smiled. "Estellia... Because that is what she is to me. She is my hope..."

For the first time, Legolas truly understood the words Tari had said to him so many months ago... She hadn't left him alone... There was someone who deserved his love, and would return it with just as much happiness. And that is why she had made him promise not to fade...

_**Estellia is the feminine form of Estel, which means Hope. Not to mention it was Tari's middle name.**_

**_I realize that this is a very sad chapter. And no, Tari isn't going to miraculously wake up tomorrow all fine and dandy. She is dead. But hey, how about a preview of the next chapter? Bet that'll get you reviewing..._**

PREVIEW OF CHAPTER FOUR

600 years later

Estellia ran through the gardens as fast as her legs could carry her. She had something very important to tell her ada, and the news scared even her.

Legolas was sitting in his living quarters, speaking quietly with his father and Elrond. Thranduil was happy for his son. He had pulled out of his despair, and focused all his energy and time on making his daughter happy.

Estellia burst through the chamber door, coming to a sudden halt when she realized they had company. She immediately gave a small curtsy, "Grandfathers, forgive my intrusion..." she said politely, before rushing to her father's side unceremoniously.

Legolas looked at his daughter curiously, noting her flushed face. She had obviously run all the way here. "What is it, daughter?" he asked, taking her small hands in his and leading her closer. Estellia was hardly the age of five in mortal years.

"Ada..." she panted. "In the gardens, there was a woman... She-she said she knew where mother was... And that she wouldn't let us have her back..."

_**Ha! I love leaving you at cliffhangers. If I get LOTS of reviews, the next chapter will be up soon. Luv y'all lots, and happy reading.**_


	5. Entering the Gardens

1**_This chapter is pretty short. Just a warning. Don't kill me!_**

600 years later

Estellia ran through the gardens as fast as her legs could carry her. She had something very important to tell her ada, and the news scared even her.

Legolas was sitting in his living quarters, speaking quietly with his father and Elrond. Thranduil was happy for his son. He had pulled out of his despair, and focused all his energy and time on making his daughter happy.

Estellia burst through the chamber door, coming to a sudden halt when she realized they had company. She immediately gave a small curtsy, "Grandfathers, forgive my intrusion..." she said politely, before rushing to her father's side unceremoniously.

Legolas looked at his daughter curiously, noting her flushed face. She had obviously run all the way here. "What is it, daughter?" he asked, taking her small hands in his and leading her closer. Estellia was hardly the age of five in mortal years.

"Ada..." she panted. "In the gardens, there was a woman... She-she said she knew where mother was... And that she wouldn't let us have her back..."

_**That is where I left you in the last chapter...**_

Legolas stared hard at his young daughter. "Estellia," he said calmly, "You know that can't be true... _Atara_ is in Mandos, watching over you..." (Mother)

"But ada!" she protested, tugging on his arms, "Please! Just come talk to her! At least make her leave our gardens! She scares me!"

Legolas exchanged solemn glances with his father and Elrond. Elrond nodded. He was curious to see the she-elf that said his wife was alive...

Legolas got to his feet, his daughter still clinging to one arm. He scooped her up, resting her on his hip, and walked out of the room saying, "All right, _penneth nin_, let us go seek out this mystery she-elf..."

Elrond and Thranduil followed him.

The garden's were not overly large, but they were quaint, tranquil, and lovely. There were intricately carved fountains and benches here and there, and flowers of every color and kind. Including _niphredel_ and _elanor_ that Galadriel had brought from Lorien.

There was a lone figure, leaning casually against one of the largest fountains. They were wearing a dark cloak.

As they neared, Legolas called out, "My lady, what unkind words did you say to my young daughter, to make her so distressed?"

The she-elf turned. Legolas's heart wasn't the only one to freeze. Though the she-elf's features were hidden by her cloak, and the hood pulled up, it was held by a very, very, familiar broach... A serpent, with ruby eyes...

_**You know what, I think I will leave it here... I'll post the next one real soon. I just wanted to leave ya a cliffie.**_


	6. What She Chose

1**_Since I'm so nice, I'll post two chapters today. Happy reading! Don't forget to review!_**

_**:RECAP:**_

The she-elf turned. Legolas's heart wasn't the only one to freeze. Though the she-elf's features were hidden by her cloak, and the hood pulled up, it was held by a very, very, familiar broach... A serpent, with ruby eyes...

"YOU!" Legolas roared, setting Estellia down, and pushing her toward his father's care. In Valinor, no one carried weapons anymore, so Legolas was defenseless to whatever she had up her sleeve.

She laughed mercilessly, pulling back her hood to reveal a pale face and a river of ebony hair. Her eyes were still as black as the deepest places in the entire Middle Earth. It was Arya.

"I'm pleased to know you still remember me." she laughed, still casually leaning against the fountain.

"You are one of the reasons I can find no sleep at night, you witch." Legolas hissed, taking a few well placed steps forward. Her father's death had only driven her to become more powerful. And she was seeking revenge.

"So..." she sighed, her black eyes glittering. "You have a daughter now... But yet, no wife? Where is she?"

Legolas ran at her. He was barely inches away when she deftly flicked her hand, and his feet became frozen in place.

Arya laughed softly again, walking around him. "Still so temperamental... Well, at least this way you can't be any trouble when I tell you what I've come to say."

"I don't give a damn what you've got to say..." Legolas spat, his blue eyes aflame.

Elrond was looking quite calm, but on the inside, he was straining not to have at Arya too. Thranduil still had Estellia in his arms, who was looking upon the scene before her in fright.

"Let ada go!" she yelled, fighting to extricate herself from her grandfather's grasp. "Let him go you witch!" she said, using her ada's choice words.

Arya turned her gaze to the little elfling, and started to walk slowly over to her, her black cloak billowing, despite the fact there was no wind to stir the fabric.

"Arya! Leave her out of this!" Legolas roared, straining desperately to be free of his bonds.

Thranduil and Elrond suddenly found that they couldn't move either, or speak, only watch.

Arya smiled maliciously at the young she-elf, placing a finger under her chin and tilting her head toward her. "You have your mother's spirit." she said, "Too bad she can't be here... I could kill you all right now, and there wouldn't be a thing you could do about it. And I _so_ want to, too. But I'd rather see you suffer." She went back to Legolas, staring him down. "I know where Tari is... I know where she has been for the last twenty-one years... The one place you hadn't looked when you were searching those ten years for her. Tell, me, dear prince... Where do elves go, when they die? What do they do there?"

Legolas glared at her. How _he _so longed to kill her. "Mandos." he said through gritted teeth.

Arya smiled, knowing his thoughts. "Aye, and what do they do there? Don't they have a choice, or something like that?"

"They can choose to be reborn, or stay in Mandos..."

"Yes," Arya said, very close to him, "And what do you think that your wife Tari chose?"

Legolas felt his heart drop to about the place where his stomach was. What had she chosen? "I don't know." he admitted grudgingly.

"Exactly." Arya hissed. "It just so happens, that she was reborn in Middle Earth. Her mother is one of the servants in my castle. It is here that she dwells, Legolas. And she knows nothing of you. As you should know, all elves that are reborn, know nothing of their past lives until they reach a certain age. Here's the catch though... She was born as a mortal."

**_Don't forget that Arya _is_ and elf, so she _can_ go to Valinor. _**


	7. Come And Get Her, If You Can

1**_Chapter 7_**

_**Come And Get Her, If You Can**_

"You're lying..." Legolas spat, not caring that Arya had released her spell on everyone.

"Am I?" she asked quietly. "Care to risk it? She's mortal now, Legolas. She is already twenty. She isn't going to live forever."

Estellia was looking back between Arya and her father, scared. "Ada..." she whispered. "Please... Get _nana_ back..." (mommy)

Arya glanced mischievously at the elfling. "What makes you think, little one, that I am going to give her back? Do you not know that there is war in Middle-Earth? Aragorn is dead. As well as Arwen (Elrond flinched). His son, Eldarion, rules now. And he has declared war against me. Needless to say he will fail futilely. He can't hide behind his father now, and wish it to go away. It is not as though your precious ada can waltz into the castle and take your mother back..."

"Yes he can! He will!" she retorted angrily, not caring that this witch was more than twice her size.

"Hush, _penneth_." Thranduil reprimanded, before turning his glare upon Arya. "What is it you want Arya? You wouldn't give this information without of price."

Arya smiled. "I say this for the mere pleasure of knowing that if you tried, you would certainly fail. You have to go through tens of thousands of uruks and Easterlings in my army to even reach the fortress... And even if you do, you have to persuade her to come with you. She's only known evil her whole life... And she's been taught not to trust anyone outside the fortress. She leads my armies when I want her to. She was born with the same skills she posessed in her other life. Essentially, she is now, what's the word? Oh, yes. Evil." she said slyly, stepping backwards and away from them. Since her father's death, Arya had become even more powerful. She hadn't even sailed here... "Come and get her, little prince, if you can..."

And with that, she vanished in a wisp of smoke...

_**Yep. It's short. This is the last of my super short vignettes! Next one is longer! I'm not getting many reviews people! I need reviews if you want my story to continue!**_


	8. Atalantawen: The Fallen Maiden

1**_Chapter 8_**

_**Atalantawen: The Fallen Maiden**_

Atalantawen... That was the name her mother gave her when she was born. It meant, Fallen Maiden. For her mother was so sure that she had fallen from the heavens with the graces of the Valar.

Atalantawen didn't like her name. Her mistress, _Queen_ Arya, was convinced that her name meant that she had fallen _from_ grace, and not _with_ grace. For of course, she was not overly beautiful. She was not an elf. A mortal, human, girl, who had just reached her twenty-first birthday. Pale skin. Gilded hair that had now grown to her mid-back. Secretive brown eyes that, according to her mother, were like her father's (A/N: more on him later...). She never spoke unless asked to. One might describe her as 'the usual pretty petite maiden'. She didn't even want to look _close_ to pretty. For being pretty, would only get you the wrong kind of attention here... Something that she had learned since she had come of age.

Her mother's name was Luinil. She had been named after a star shining with blue light. Rightly so, for her bright blue eyes seemed to glitter like the star she'd been named after. Luinil, was a cook. And a very good one at that. Her meals always seemed to please the Lady Arya. Because of this, it earned her (as well as her daughter) special privileges.

All her life, Atalantawen had known, seen, and even experienced all the evil that lurked around the fortress of Durthang. Arya had drafted her into her army, because of a fight that had broken out between her and a _very_ drunken, and _very_ stupid soldier. Atalantawen, or Tala, as she liked to call herself for short, was walking back to her chambers when she had been forced up against the wall by the man. This man, in particular, was the first man who forcibly raped her. And after he had done that, he had told Arya how she had not submitted herself to him quietly. Arya had grinned evilly, and sentenced her to fifty lashes. She still had the scars.

But this time, as she saw the man's face and realized that this was the man who had put her through so much hardship, she snapped. She grabbed one of the daggers hand by his belt and plunged it into his stomach. He yelled out in pain, stumbling backwards. His hand wrenched the dagger out of his side, and he hurled it back at her. She had dodged it, and kicked him hard in the face, breaking his jaw. Tala didn't even know that she had a singular audience watching her. As the man stumbled to his feet again, he drew his sword, and ran at her with a war cry. She dodged again, letting him slam into the wall behind, knocking him out on impact. Tala heard clapping behind her, and turned to see Arya looking at her with approval, saying that she had more skill than half the army under her command. She signed her up without even asking her about it. She was only seventeen.

But that was a long time ago. Now she was twenty-one, and a damn good soldier. Her mother was dead. She had died at the hands of a rapist soldier. Her hatred for all the guards and servants who had made her suffer became her drive to prove herself. Ever since she had turned sixteen, they had called her a petite whore for always being the favorite plaything of the other soldiers. The eighth time this happened, she had cut out the offending tongue. She didn't trust males. Even as far as she could throw them.

Now, she was as cruel and ruthless as her mistress... Which was exactly what Arya had wanted.

Tala had fought against Minas Tirith for four and a half years. She had seen massacres, slaughters, and what her fellow soldiers claimed to be "men's brutal pastime". Her blade was hardly ever clean. Her conscience, hardly ever clear. She never saw any women on the battle-field, which convinced her that war had been a creation of the males. One more reason why she hated and didn't trust them.

One night, while serving her mistress's dinner, Arya asked her, "Fallen one, what do you think of men?"

Her cold reply was, "Monsters. Spawn of evil. I don't care if it's a he-elf, if they still exist. Men are all the same to me. Cruel, heartless, bastards."

And nothing anyone had ever said could, will, or ever change her mind. She was a cold silent maiden now. If there was one thing she loathed and vowed never to desire, it was a male. Males had been the reason why she turned in the first place...

_**And would a male change her back? Lol. Sorry, just had to say it. This was a particularly difficult chapter to put together. **_

**_So, a little explaining. Atalantawen (Tala) is Tari. Or rather, the body in which Tari's spirit dwells. I want you to understand, that Tari isn't the one killing people. She isn't the one who hates males. Tari is an innocent bystander, locked inside this human's body. She can't do anything to stop Tala from what she does. _**

_**I expect LOTS of reviews for posting two chapters in a day, AGAIN. Though I do realize that the chapter 7 was short. **_


	9. Mithrandir's Strategy

**_Chapter 9_**

_**Mithrandir's Strategy**_

Elrond was hesitant, as he stepped off of the boat and onto the deck... Celebrian was at his side, looking out over the harbor... A harbor that she had not laid eyes on for many, many years.

Elrond sighed dejectedly. "I don't know how you persuaded me to set foot on that ship..." he said to his wife as they continued to walk away from the ship, and onto the soil of Middle-Earth once again.

Celebrian laid her head against his shoulder briefly saying, "Your sons are still here though, _meleth nin_. Elladan and Elrohir oversee your kingdom now."

"Aye. That they do... Loth am I to think of the state of it now."

She laughed lightly, kissing his cheek. "Little faith do you have in our sons?"

"Little faith do I have in sons who tormented me with every prank and jest possible, even when they were past two-thousand years. And what's more, they are not here! Late! They said they would be awaiting our arrival."

"Perhaps we merely wanted to make a surprise entrance?" whispered a voice close to Elrond's ear.

He almost jumped, and whirled around to see his twin sons grinning with feigned evil.

Then, the two recognized who was holding father's arm...

"ATARA!" they cried in unison, embracing her so tightly, that Elrond feared they had severed her spine.

"Heel you heathens!" he said, attempting to pry Elrohir from Celebrian, who was laughing and kissing her sons' forhead.

"Let them be! They haven't seen me in a few thousand years, can you forgive them?" Celebrian said, as she was finally released.

Estellia timidly peered around her father's legs, wondering what all the commotion was. Legolas saw the curiosity in his daughter's eyes, and lifted her up into his arms. "Ada!" she protested.

"Calm down, _estel nin_, they are only your uncles." (my hope) Legolas reassured.

Elrohir saw the approaching prince, and beckoned him closer. "Well now, if it isn't the Prince of Eryn Lasgalen." he said with a smile, embracing him. "And who might this _penneth_ be?" (little one) he inquired, trying to get a look at the little elfling.

"Elrohir, Elladan, may I introduce you to my daughter, Estellia." Legolas said. Estellia eyes the two warily.

Elladan saw the look in her eyes, and laughed. "So cautious... Just like her dear mother. Speaking of which..." He quickly retreated to his horse's saddle bags, and returned holding something behind his back. "I have a present for my little niece."

Estellia's eyes seemed to brighten. "You needn't trouble yourself over me, my lord." she said politely, still nestled against her father.

Elrohir eyed her closely. "Legolas! What have you done to the poor girl! She has better manners than Arwen had at that age! Good Valar... Elladan, it looks like we have to teach this girl how to be an elfling!"

"Aye, it does. She hasn't been spoilt enough. It almost hurts my ears to hear such proper grammar." Elladan said with a smirk. "And I shall start by doting upon my sister's daughter." he revealed what he was hiding behind his back. It was a perfect porcelain doll dressed in elvish clothes of pinks and golds. He pressed it to her, and she curled her arm around it, holding it as if it were the most precious thing she'd ever seen. "It was your mother's when she was just about your age. I thought she'd want you to have it. As a matter of fact, when you come with us to Rivendell, you can use anything that is in her old room."

"_Diolla lle_, uncle." Estellia said shyly, clinging to the doll even more the tighter, when she heard it was her mother's. (thank you)

"_Lle creoso, penneth_." (you're welcome, little one) he answered, placing a light kiss on his niece's forehead. "Now, Estellia. Will you go over by the horses with your grandmother Celebrian? I'm sure she could tell you some funny stories about my brother while us adults talk."

"Hey!" Elrohir retorted.

Estellia looked up at her father. "You're sending me to Rivendell? Alone?"

"Nay, not alone. You'll be going with your grandmothers." Gandalf interjected, pulling on a dark gray cloak that would cover his white clothes.

"But ada - I don't want you to leave." she protested little tears forming in her azure eyes. "What is something bad happens to you?"

Legolas smiled. "You sound just like your mother."

"And was she ever right?" she asked, rubbing her eyes of stray tears.

Legolas frowned, as though in thought. "Well... Sometimes."

Celebrian took Estellia from Legolas's arms, beginning a long tale about when Elladan had put beetles and honey in Elrond's boots. Her glazed blue eyes stared at her father as Celebrian walked over to the horses with Galadriel.

Legolas turned back to the others, looking worried. "I hate that look of hers. She always makes me feel guilty."

"Aye, she does. But she'll be safer in Rivendell than in Minas Tirith." said Elrohir. "There are still at least some elves that haven't left Middle-Earth yet. She is our kin, and we will protect her."

Elladan cleared his throat loudly. "Now... Adar's letters were very vague as to what is happening here."

Elrond nodded. "They were. But before I explain, tell us of the conflicts brewing in this land."

"Eldarion is quite old now, but he has Aragorn's strength and cunning in his blood. He knows what he's doing in this war. I can only venture a guess that you know who he's fighting against?"

Thranduil nodded gravely. "The Witch Arya..." he spat, "What news of her army? Where do they advance from?"

"At the moment, no more than twenty-thousand uruks are in her ranks. But she has a few tricks up her sleeves. Her Easterling commanders trained them better than she could. One of her generals is actually a mortal female. She's the one who causes most of the casualties."

"Valar... That can't be Tari, could it?" Elrond asked, exchanging significant looks with Legolas.

Elrohir and Elladan exchanged confused looks. "_That's _where you lost us in the letters. What is this about our sister? Adar, I thought you said she had-"

"Passed, yes, she has. But all elves are granted the choice of either to remain in Mandos or be reborn in another body. We can only assume that Tari was born into this world again as a child of a slave in Durthang. Arya said that she's already twenty, so she isn't exactly weak." Legolas said, as they walked over to the awaiting horses. Estellia was seated in front of Galadriel on a tall dapple-gray mare.

"Perhaps we needn't even approach Durthang..." whispered Mithrandir quietly.

Legolas turned to him. "_Mani_?" (What?)

"If we can engage her and a few of her troops in battle, then we needn't even go to Durthang."

Legolas nodded slowly, mounting his fiery gray stallion. "Aye, that does sound safer. But how can we do that? Would not Arya suspect something like this?"

Thranduil shook his head. "Nay. She is probably to preoccupied with her little war to think about it."

"And what happens when we do meet her in battle?" asked Legolas, watching Galadriel and Estellia ahead of him.

"We have to subdue her. It won't be easy. As Arya said; she's known evil her whole life." said Thranduil.

His son nodded slowly, his eyes fixed upon his hands holding the reins. "Do you think she'll remember me?" he asked.

Elrond shook his head. "No. If she hasn't run away from Arya yet, then she doesn't even know you exist."

That wasn't exactly heartening to the elven prince. It appeared to him, that she would have to learn to love him all over again... That is, if she didn't kill him first.

"Galadriel and Celebrian will make for Rivendell with a few of our guards. They'll be safe there. In the mean time, we're going to Ithilien." said Gandalf, spurring his horse forward into a gallop, the others following close behind.

_**To answer oliverlover's question ('What does Legolas feel when he finds out Tari is in Middle-Earth?'). Well, what is the word for when you feel sad, relived, scared, and angry (at Arya, not Tari) all at the same time? When somebody finds out, tell me. That's gotta' be one awesome adjective. The closest thing I can come up with is 'overwhelmed'. He'd feel sad, because he wasn't sure whether or not he could return to Middle-Earth. Relieved, because he knows that she isn't gone forever. Scared, for her safety. And angry, that she is in Arya's keeping. **_

_**Review!**_

_**P.S A little warning. I am going to be going up to the U.P. of Michigan for about a week or so, starting on the eighth of July. I do not know whether or not I will be able to update, so I'll be sure to post some before I leave. : )**_


	10. Atalantawen Meets Legolas

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing of Tolkien's most prestigious work. I only own Tari. She is MINE!_**

_**Thanks for the people that reviewed! I remind you again that the reviews are what keep me going! If I don't get at least 10 reviews within the next week, I will stop writing.**_

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Atalantawen Meets Legolas**_

Tala filled her quiver with the perfected arrows she'd made while standing among others in the armory of Durthang. The tips and shafts were carved in elven fashion for deadly accuracy. She slung it over her back, buckling the straps that would hold it in place. Her sword was at her waist, the ebony handle gleaming with the polish she had used. They would begin the march to seize the city of Minas Tirith today. There force had since grown from twenty, to thirty thousand.

Her mortal father looked at her with hatred as he sheathed his own sword beside her. He growled low in his throat, casting her a look of pure disgust.

Tala was used to it, and learned to retort. "If you hate me so much dear father, then why don't you think twice about what you'll get next time you sink your manhood into a helpless and innocent woman."

The Easterling (whose name is Bauglir; one of the numerous alias that Morgoth used, which means The Constrainer) tried to backhand his own daughter, who dodged him deftly, still polishing her dagger. As he aimed at her for another blow, she kicked him hard in his royal jewels, sending him to his knees. She elbowed him the back of his neck, eliciting a sharp cry of pain as she nearly severed his spine from his neck. Tala wrenched his head up, holding him by the sparse hairs on his now bruised neck, hissing, "I hate being your 'bastard' daughter just as much as you despise me. But I'm better than any damn son you hope to have." With one last punch to the jaw, she stood up. "And as much as you detest females in arms, I am your superior. You will obey me, or so help me I will not hesitate to drive your own blade through your heart." To make her point final, she used her freshly sharpened dagger to slit a hole in his clothes where his heart was.

(A/N: Some people always wanted me to show the _bad_ side of Tari; like have her get really mad at Elrond and stuff. Well, **_this_** is what she would be like if she still had her 'power' and used it for evil.)

All the soldiers around her seemed to cower in fear of the Fallen Maiden.

Tala glared at them all. _'They all deserve to die..._' she thought as she sheathed her dagger and led her battalion from the armory.

* * *

After a days march and only a few hours rest, her army was upon Minas Tirith. The other generals (11 including Tala) met in the center, she among them. _These_ were the only ten men that she would trust. They had trained her, defended her, and watched over her as she grew and learned in the arts of war. They weren't exactly men though. More like spirits. Some called them the Nazgul (A/N: Please don't flame me for bringing these guys back into the picture! They are more than likely going to be important later on). Others, the Wraiths. In the elven tongue, (which she was fluent) they were the _Ulaer_. The tenth general was the renowned Mouth of Sauron. He had escaped the Fate of Mordor when it had collapsed into ruin.

The Mouth beckoned her closer, and she obeyed with a bowed head of respect.

"There are ssome rebel sscum from North Ithilien who are advanccing on our right flank. It is a ssmall company, a little over a hundred. But half of their rankss are elvess. Take half of you battalion (that's a little less than a hundred) and meet them before they reach uss. Don't fail me Fallen one." he hissed, his deformed mouth and face covered by a thick helm.

Tala nodded swiftly, and reined in her horse. She drew her sword, calling forth her part of the army. All of them, except for the following uruks, were on swift steeds, clad in armor of thick steel like mail.

Tala could see the approaching as her company galloped across the field to meet the opposing offense. She had never fought elves before. This would be a new, and perhaps even a rewarding experience. Tala smiled in anticipation, and her sword seemed to vibrate in her grasp, as eager as she was to disconnect the heads from the bodies of those men. _'Soon...'_ she thought to herself, urging her horse faster, _'Very soon...'_

* * *

"I can see her..." Legolas said to Elrond, as they halted their force. At the head of the approaching force, and a little to the left, was the only female among the many men on horseback and fierce armor clad uruks. She wore no helm. Only layered leather on her shoulders and a thin layer of chain mail.

"I could probably get an arrow through her shoulder guards..." said Elrohir weakly.

Legolas looked shocked at the fact that he would even suggest harming her.

Gandalf, wanting to reassure the prince, said, "You have to remember Legolas, she isn't Tari right now. She is a cold-blooded soldier. You can't simply pull her off her horse and expect her to come quietly. Tari's _spirit_ is in her, co-existing with her own. Merely there, unknown to it's holder."

With a dejected sigh, he nodded to Elrohir, who readied his bow. They weren't that far off now...

"We have to wait 'till we are engaged in battle, lest she could be trampled by the others if she fell from the saddle." said Elrond.

Inwardly, each one of them groaned. They would have to fight off the soldiers, and _then _subdue the enraged mortal before she killed them.

Legolas drew his white knives, listening as his own father spoke to the army behind him, giving them commands to prepare to charge.

"HERIO!" (charge) they heard Thranduil shout, and all of them spurred their horses forward against the oncoming soldiers.

They clashed. Some soldiers fell from their horses to battle with the uruks. Others stayed atop their mounts, their swords swinging at the enemy.

Whether by fate or nor, Legolas met head on with 'Tari'. She looked similar to the old, but there wasn't that elvish glow about her, and all he could sense in her heart and eyes was hatred so deep, that it almost made him wince.

* * *

Tala saw the silver blonde-haired elf as he slain his first victim. There was something so familiar to him... And she wanted to end that familiarity before it became to strong, and she became attached. Her sword clashed with his knives in a deadly dance as they retreated from their horses.

As she studied his moves, she noticed something; he didn't seem to want to hurt her. He only blocked her moves, making her swing and miss, causing her to tire. Well, if he thought her as weak, not able to match up to his strength, then perhaps he should learn a lesson, she thought.

She lunged at him, leaving a deep cut on his hip. He didn't even wince. Enraged, she came at him again, and again, and again.

Eventually, they were nose to nose as they blocked each other's swords. And unfamiliar name came to her ears, as he spoke to her. "Tari!" he called her, "Stop!"

"My name isn't Tari, you filthy elf!" she spat, pushing away from him, and slicing a shallower cut on his arm.

"Yes it is..." he retorted, blocking her blade. It was raining, and there was mud upon the ground now. Her army was dwindling in numbers against the well trained elves. She had never retreated before, and she wasn't about to start now.

"It is NOT!" she roared back, attempting to kick his legs out from under him. He only jumped up when she tried.

"I'll give you one last chance to stop on your own..." the elf said to her, parrying what felt like her hundredth blow.

She laughed, swinging her sword around and trying to knock away his blades. "I am not going to surrender myself to a petty elf." she growled. The words had hardly left her mouth, when she felt a piercing pain in her shoulder. She looked to her left side, to see an arrow sticking out of there, dangerously close to her heart. When she raised her hand to attempt to rip it out, someone had crept up behind her and pinched a nerve in her neck. Her vision went black, and she felt herself falling...


	11. Fear, or Anger?

**_I have only a few things to say. #1: Oh...My... God... I woke up this morning to so many reviews! I should threaten you guys more often! J/k. _**

_**#2: Question time! Okay, Tala knows how to speak elvish, because Arya taught her. Elrond is the one who pinched the nerve in her neck, and Elrohir DID shoot her. **_

_**Chapter 11**_

_**Fear or Anger**_

Tala groaned in pain. Her shoulder was aching terribly, and her head felt ready to explode. The last thing she remembered was that cursed elf she had been dueling with. And then the arrow... darkness... Wait. Where was she now! Was she a prisoner of war? Dare she open her eyes?

_If I want to get out of here, then I have to first figure out where I am..._ she thought. Her brown eyes fluttered open. She was in a room with an open balcony to the right. She was lying in a comfortable bed of white sheets and pillows. Tala recognized the greyish white stone carvings and the furniture. It was of elvish make. She must be in Ithilien...

_Damn! _She thought, cursing herself, _They must've knocked me out and taken me here! I'm their prisoner! _

Just the thought of belonging to someone made her angry.

As she tried to sit up, something held her back. One of her wrists was chained to the bed! _Well..._ she thought miserably, _It's not like they were going to let me waltz around! I'm the one responsible for so many deaths to their side! _Then another thought hit her... _What if they've brought me here to kill me? Make an example of me? Or worse... Turn me into some kind of slave - a whore! No!_ She tugged harder on the chain, but it wouldn't budge. It too was of elvish make - the metal made of mithril.

Her free hand fumbled in her blood-stained hair for a pin or pick... anything that would help her.

At last, she found her silver pin, and pulled it from her golden hair. The sharp tip glinted in the morning sun streaming through the balcony... Freedom. If only she could get the manacle open...

The handle of the door began to turn, and Tala quickly straightened up, hiding the pin beneath the folds the sheets. Six men - or rather, five elves and one wizard - entered her room. Two were identical to the last strand of hair, an old man with white hair and beard, a stern man with 'funny' looking eyebrows and grey eyes, an older man with blonde-silver hair and look to match the sternness of the other. And - "You!" she spat, as she recognized the elf with platinum blonde hair and striking blue eyes that had engaged her in battle.

Legolas just stared right back at her. The woman before him had almost killed him, if it hadn't been for Elladan's well-fired arrow and a well-pinched nerve from Elrond, he'd be in a grave by now.

"Release me!" she shouted, tugging at her bonds.

Gandalf, who had been staring at her oddly, suddenly strode quietly over to her, and reached under one of the sheets on the bed, revealing a small silver pin. "You wouldn't be trying to escape now, would you?" he asked, handing the pin to Elrond.

"Either kill me, or-" she began, her voice rising.

"My dear girl, we aren't going to kill you." said Mithrandir with a small chuckle.

Tala glared at him, annoyed. "I'd rather die than be your prisoner or worse."

Elrond sighed dejectedly, exchanging sad and apathetic looks with Gandalf. "Tari-" he tried.

"NO!" she yelled, "That is not my name you filthy vile loathsome men!"

"Elves." corrected Elrohir, unaffected by her words.

"Whatever! You're all males! I don't care what race you're from, males are all the same! My name is _not_ Tari! I don't even know who Tari is!"

Legolas prayed that those words wouldn't be her last. He looked to Elrond, and beckoned him closer. "Could not Mithrandir plant a few of her old memories in her mind? Perhaps to try and trigger a revelation of some sort?"

Elrond shook his head. "No. She has to either remember on her own, or Tari's spirit overtake her entirely."

"This isn't going to be easy." Legolas sighed, glancing at the struggling young woman. "Let's take her to Rivendell... Perhaps being there will help her remember her old home?"

Elrond looked at 'Tari' too, and nodded. "I suppose so. But we must be cautious. Arya will soon discover that her only female soldier is missing."

* * *

It is very difficult to ride a horse when your hands are bound to the pommel and your legs tied to the stirrups. What's more, even if you did manage to get away, the horse you're on answers to a whistle, and comes galloping right back.

"Bloody elves..." Tala muttered, fidgeting with her bonds. The silken ropes wouldn't budge an inch.

Legolas rode up beside her throwing her a glance of concern.

Tala glared back at him. "What do you want?" she asked coldly.

Legolas just shook his head sadly. "Is it only males you hate?" he asked.

Tala's glare intensified. "Every male I meet is the same petty drunken idiot who thinks that a few moments of wooing and acting gentlemanly will get him _whatever_ he wants. And if I didn't comply to that 'rule', I would be punished." her glare softened a bit as she looked into his disbelieving face. "Don't look so surprised. I've put up with it my whole life."

"I wish that you hadn't." he answered.

"So do I..." she said in a little over a faint whisper. Then, she snapped back to her usual self. "But the pain makes me stronger. My anger helps me to fight."

"Anger, can be a well masked disguise for fear."

"I fear nothing." she said defiantly.

"Yes you do..." Legolas said, delving into her thoughts. "You fear to belong to someone else. To have to serve another."

"I think that's a fear that almost everyone holds, elf." Tala retorted, turning away from those intense blue eyes. She felt as though he was looking right through her to her soul.

"So you admit you _do_ fear something." Legolas pressed.

"I said that it is a fear that _almost_ everyone holds. I didn't say it was mine." she retorted icily.

"What would you call it then?" he asked, trying to catch her eye.

"Why do you want to know?" she snapped.

"Why do you not want to answer?" he insisted, his blue eyes beginning to flame from her unwillingness to answer.

"Why do you care?" she shot back, as waspish as ever.

"Because I can." was his simple answer.

Silence fell between the two again, and the only thing that filled the two's speech was the soft thumps of the horse's hooves.

Legolas looked at her again, this time with curiosity. "Tala isn't your real name, is it?"

"No." she answered, bristling, staring straight ahead.

"Well then, what is?" he asked.

Tala looked at him. _This elf just doesn't give up! He's not exactly annoying though... He's actually kinda' cute... No! Snap out of it Tala! He's just like everyone else! Remember what you just said? 'They think that after a few minutes of wooing they can get whatever they want'? That's what he's trying!_ She was silent for a few moments, then "It's Atalantawen..."

"That's elvish..." he said quietly, "It means Fallen Maiden, does it not?"

She nodded. "Arya never let me forget it. My mother named me that because she thought I had fallen from the sky with the graces of the Valar. Arya, however, thought that I had fallen _from_ grace, not with it."

"I wouldn't say fallen... I would say more like, reincarnate." suggested Legolas warily, hoping that he could make some progress.

Behind him, Elladan and Elrohir couldn't resist the urge to roll their eyes in annoyance. Legolas was heading for trouble saying that...

"What?" she asked, "What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said. I don't think you're a Fallen Maiden. I think you're a Reincarnate Maiden."

Tala scoffed. "So you think that I have some past life inside me that I don't know about?"

"Precisely. Do you want to know who?"

Elrond was listening closely to their conversation. Gandalf warily eavesdropped as well, wondering if Legolas could break through the chilly facade of this mortal.

"I already know who you think I am. This, Tari person." Tala said, rolling her eyes and throwing a contemptuous glance at Legolas. "Let me guess. She was your lover, was she not?"

Legolas turned his head slowly to look at her. "Aye... She was."

"And she died?"

"In childbirth..."

"I see... So she was an elf then. And now you think her spirit entered me when I was born?"

"Yes. You look very much like her. Arya is the one who led us to you in the first place." Legolas said, gauging her reaction.

"Did she now? And what makes you so sure she was right?" Tala asked, trying to keep her uncomfortable seat.

"She is bent on making me suffer for not marrying her."

"And why would telling you that I'm your reincarnated wife make you suffer?" Tala pressed, interested in his story.

"Because I didn't think that I could return to Middle-Earth to even seek you out."

"Well, 'ya did. You captured me, put an arrow in me, and tied me to a horse to take me to some elven refuge." Tala moaned.

"We had to subdue you somehow..." Legolas said with remorse.

"You could've killed me!"

"But did we?" he asked, a gleam of mirth in his eyes.

Tala heaved a long sigh "...No, you didn't... But wouldn't I know if I was your wife?"

"No. Not until you reach a certain age when all your memories return to you."

"Will that be soon?" she asked, not sounding too hopeful.

"I don't know. It may never happen." Legolas said, hoping that that scenario wouldn't occur.

"And what does that mean for me?" Tala asked. "Would you let me go?"

"Not if you were going to go back to Arya."

Tala laughed. "Never. I doubt you'd believe me, but I'm glad to be rid of her. I didn't fight for her, I fought for my own vengeance."

Legolas smiled. _Well, at least we don't have to worry about her slaughtering anyone..._ "You might find that you like Rivendell..." Legolas said.

"Maybe..." she said, looking thoughtful. She turned her gaze back to him. "When she died in childbirth... Did the child survive though?"

"Aye, praise Elbereth for that. We have a daughter, whose name is Estellia. She is around six in mortal years." Legolas said proudly.

"So, does that mean I'm to play a mother?" she asked tentatively.

Legolas noticed that her gaze softened when she spoke of children, and motherhood. "If you want it to be that way..."

Tala nodded slowly. "If you promise not to _send _me back to Arya and my father if you end up angry or hating me, then I will try my best to remember my past life. And I'll try to be a good mother to Estellia until my memories return. But if I so much as see one little bit of hostility, and the usual 'male games', I'll be gone from Rivendell before you can say 'oops'."

"Fair enough." Legolas agreed, hiding his urge to laugh at her choice phrases.


	12. Daughter Meets Mother

1

_**Warning! This is a short chapter! My apologies. The next one will be longer. I just felt like I could go ahead and post this one, since my reviewers are being so nice : )**_

**_By the way, sorry about the mix-up with who shot the arrow. Let's just put it this way, it was one of those pesky twins! Thanks go out to _IWishChan_ for pointing it out to me! _**

_**Chapter 12**_

_**Daughter Meets Mother**_

Estellia was playing with her cousins in the courtyard of Rivendell. Her grandmothers watched her from the balcony with smiles upon their faces, as they drank their warm tea.

Elrohir's daughter, Isil, had silver hair that shone like moonbeams; hence her chosen name. She was older than Estellia by about two hundred years, though she always had the spirit of a four-hundred year old elfling. Her brother Ruminar was only a hundred and thirty some years older than Isil, and looked very much like his father.

Estellia stopped their game of 'tag' when she heard horses approaching the gates. Isil and Ruminar fell into place beside her, watching the approaching horses. Estellia recognized her father riding tall and proud. The elves entered the courtyard, dismounting, and some retreating to the barns to stable their weary steeds.

"Estellia! _Penneth nin!_" Legolas cried happily, swinging off his horse to embrace his daughter, tossing her into the air.

But Estellia wasn't looking at him, she was gazing at the only female in the company, whose bonds had just been cut. She had now dismounted, and was standing, almost shyly, next to her horse.

Legolas set her down, turning to see what she was looking at.

His daughter took a tentative step forward, staring at the woman. "_Nana?_" (mommy) she asked hopefully.

Atalantawen exchanged a significant look with Legolas, before getting down on her knees with a warm smile that Legolas didn't know she possesed, and opening her arms to the young girl. Estellia immediately rushed into them, hugging her tightly.

"Momma..." Estellia whimpered, pulling away to look at her, "You're cold. Elves don't get cold..."

'Tala' forced a smile. "I'm not an elf, little one. Perhaps your ada can explain it some other time..."

"But..." she protested, "I-I thought my mother was an elf..."

"_Goheno nin, penneth_, but I cannot explain these things to you." (forgive me, little one) Tala said, wiping a stray tear from Estellia's cheek. "I have seen much evil in my life... But I'll tell you this - Knowing that I have a daughter, someone I can protect from suffering the same things I have, brings me great joy. Something that I never thought I'd feel again..."


	13. Elrond's Interference

**_Thank you to everyone who has stuck with me since the beginning! Keep the reviews coming! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! With every review I get, it gets harder and harder to keep the next chapter from you guys!_**

_**Chapter 13**_

_**Elrond's Interference **_

Legolas entered Lord Elrond's study, his face a mask of staidness.

Elrond looked up from his parchment, a question in his gaze. "_Suilas Thranduillion_. What does though require of me at this early hour?" (Greetings, son of Thranduil)

Legolas walked closer, his stoic gaze faltering for a look of annoyance. "What did you do to Atalantawen?" he asked.

Elrond stared at the prince, his own face blank of any emotion. "I know not of what you speak."

Legolas stared harder. "Do not think that you can simply wave my question away at your word. She is changed. She does not show anger. Her personality does not reflect who she is! What did you do to her while we journeyed here?"

Elrond heaved a long sigh, before pushing his chair away from his desk, and standing up. His room in Rivendell had been the same as always. Save, for it held a few more possessions of Celebrian's here and there. A hair-brush on the bureau... Her nightgown hanging by the changing curtain... She too had changed. Upon seeing her sons, and being home again, had brought great happiness to Elrond's wife.

"I simply gave her a potion whilst she slept, that calmed her anger, and let her relax and open up to her feelings." he admitted, going to the balcony. Legolas followed, still angry.

"But you said we were not to interfere!"

"I know..." Elrond sighed, "I know, Legolas... But, just look at her down there." he said, gesturing to the garden's below where Tala was sitting with Estellia, telling her a story. Estellia's eyes were over-bright. And she had a smile upon her face that Legolas had never yet known to grace his daughter's lips. "She is happy here. _Estellia_ is happy. She has a mother again - even if Tari has yet to show herself. Would you deny such joy from your only daughter?"

Legolas leaned against the railing of the balcony, staring down at them both. "No... I couldn't bring myself to do it." He stared at Tala a moment longer, before turning on Elrond. "But you know that this is wrong! In a matter of time, the potion will ware off and-"

"And by that time, Tala will have come to accept her place here. Deep down inside her, locked away, is a part of her that does not want to fight again. That want's to see Arya dead, and live the life she was deprived of since her birth. You Legolas," Elrond stared hard at the prince, "simply need to remind her of that side of her..."

* * *

Legolas walked silently down the stairs into the garden's where his reincarnate love and his daughter were sitting. Estellia looked up; her elven ears had faintly caught the sound of footsteps.

"Ada!" she called, "Come sit we me and _nana_!" (mommy)

Legolas smiled, and walked over. The two were sitting on a stone bench beneath the young boughs of a willow. Tala was dressed in the elven fashion, her dress in shades of olive-green and silver. Her hair was done up in an intricate bun, with a white rose in full bloom to extenuate her beauty.

She smiled shyly at him, setting Estellia on her lap to make room for him on the bench. Legolas knew that her shyness was another thing that Elrond's potions had brought out. Normally, around males, she would be the dominant. Her anger and hatred would drive them away. But, as Elrond said, deep down, she was actually shy and scared of them. Scared of what they might do to her. Tala didn't even sleep in the same bed as Legolas. She may have settled in a bit, but the prospect of sleeping in the same room and bed with another male, especially one who thought her his reincarnated love, made her very hesitant. Instead, she slept with Estellia in her spacious room. For, 'her daughter' did not want to be parted from her.

Legolas sat down next to her, placing a chaste kiss on her hand, and pinching Estellia's cheek playfully. She giggled, and pushed his hand away.

He smiled, and looked at Tala instead saying, "Estellia, would you mind if I stole your _nana_ for a few hours? There are some things she and I need to discuss."

Estellia frowned and pursed her lips in a very child-like way, pouting. "Alright. If you insist adar. But only if you let me go camping with Uncles Elladan and Elrohir."

Legolas laughed. "If _you_ insist, my daughter. But you shall have to rise early if you are to go."

"Adar, I already rise earlier than you." Estellia joked, her smile returning.

Tala smiled too, though not saying a word. Legolas took her hand in his, asking. "Would though consent to walk with me milady?"

Estellia giggled at the chivalry her parents shared as she hopped off her mother's lap. She was still blissfully oblivious to the fact that the personality and certain characteristics did not fit her real mother at all. That the figure before her may _look_ some-what like Tari, but her spirit had yet to diminish and rekindle for Tari's.

Tala blushed. "I suppose it shant hurt. Though I shall warn thee; if though doth make me late for dinner again, I shall let Elrohir and Elladan use you for bait on the hunting trip."

He quietly laughed, drawing her closer. "_Iest lin_." (according to your wish; as you wish)


	14. This is Who You Are

**_To brownie24: You asked me why Tari was sounding so Shakespearian. Funny thing is, I was writing that chapter while watching Romeo and Juliet. Crazy, huh? _**

_**Chapter 14**_

_**This is Who You Are**_

"You've changed." Legolas commented as he and Atalantawen walked down a corridor lined with paintings.

Tala glanced at him, and shrugged. "I hadn't noticed... I suppose it's this place. It brings me peace in a way that I don't comprehend."

"You haven't tried to kill me, is what I meant." said Legolas with a smile. "When I first saw you on the battle-field, so angry and filled with hate, evil, and malice, I didn't think that it was possible for you to change..."

"I didn't do this for you. I did it for her." Tala said, referring to Estellia. "No young girl should be left to grow up without a mother..."

"And I take it you didn't?" Legolas asked, slowing his pace a little.

"Nay, I had a mother... But she was always so busy, and always working... The only time I saw her was at night when we went to bed. And she was so exhausted, she could barely utter to me a 'good night'. It wasn't her fault though, and I shalt never blame her. My father was the abusive one. He hurt me, and my mother." Tala whispered. She hesitated, then rolled her sleeve up to her elbow, revealing many thin white lines. Whipping scars.

Legolas held in a gasp, and took hold of her pale arm, his fingers running over the many scars there. "If I ever see him, I will kill him. Slowly. Painfully." he vowed. Tala flinched at his touch. He noticed, and sighed. "You need not fear me..."

"I can't help it..." she murmured. "It's an involuntary reflex for me to flinch when a man touches me. For normally, his touch is anything but gentle and kind... like yours..."

Legolas shook his head, almost in shame. He then enveloped her in his arms in a loving embrace, holding her tight to him, feeling all her worries and fears that she had kept locked away for so long. He saw visions of her as a young girl, no older than ten, being whipped mercilessly. Then, older, probably sixteen. He saw a man approaching her, heard her scream, and then blackness. Legolas pulled away from her, appalled at what he had seen.

She seemed to know that he had seen her past. "I was sixteen when it first happened..." she said softly, continuing to walk. Legolas fell into step beside her, listening. "It was one of my father's drunken friends. They had no respect for women. They saw us as mere playthings; bed warmers."

"Have they ever gone away?" Legolas suddenly asked.

Tala looked at him. "What? The men?"

"Nay, your nightmares." he said.

Tala glared at him, and turned from his gaze. Legolas felt anger emanate from her as they continued their walk. Her pace was faster though. "I don't know what you're talking about..."

"Yes you do. Don't lie." Legolas said, grasping her arm and pulling her around to look at him. "Estellia told me. She wakes up at night to your soft screams of pain, yelling for the men in your dream to stop hurting you. You dream of your father too. Of what he did to you. You can tell me these things Tala, I can help you."

"Stop it Legolas!" she yelled, pulling away from him. "Leave me alone! I try to be kind and accept what you want from me. I try to be the best mother I can to Estellia. But you just keep pushing me! Trying to get closer to me! Scrutinizing me! Don't you understand! I don't want it! I can't have it!"

"Can't have what?" Legolas asked, trying to keep his voice down.

"Closeness! Companionship! Tenderness!"

"Love?" Legolas asked, his voice low, husky.

Tala turned away from him and kept walking. He went after her, and grabbed her arm. She pulled it loose. "Leave me alone!" she yelled at him. But Legolas only grabbed her by the waist as she tried to run off. "Let me go!" she screamed, struggling with all her might.

"No..." he said, holding her closer to him. He laid a hand on her forehead. Gandalf and Elrond said he couldn't plant memories in her mind, but he had to. He needed her to realize that she shouldn't be afraid of him, of who she really was... Needed to take her to a memory that he had never forgotten...

* * *

_Tala stopped fighting against him... She was too shocked about her new surroundings to struggle. They were on some kind of beach. The ocean waves were lapping up against their feet, but left them completely dry. It was sunset... The rays of the sun a surreal mixture of colors. Dusky purple, bright orange, crimson, vivid yellow. _

"_Look..." Legolas said, gesturing over her shoulder. He had still been holding onto her when she opened her eyes and stopped struggling. _

_She turned slowly, not aware of his arms draped loosely around her waist. He was walking toward her, arm in arm with an elven beauty that looked like her. Save for her hair was longer, and more golden. Her skin unmarred by the scars that she carried. And this replica of herself was happy. She was smiling. She blushed crimson when Legolas kissed her, and did not pull away as she (Tala) would have. Instead, she leaned closer, laying her head against his shoulder. _

"_See..." Legolas whispered. "This is who you are. Do not be afraid to be loved... To be shown tenderness... Love, Tala, is a blessing, not a curse or an affliction. I know Tari's spirit is in you somewhere... Please... Don't make me spend the rest of eternity without her. Show me that she is in you..."_

_Tala turned her gaze away from the passionately kissing couple before her. She shook her head slowly, sadly... "I'm sorry Legolas. I cannot do what you ask of me. It is out of my hands to control..." _

_Her vision began to swirl, and she found herself back in the corridor of paintings...

* * *

_

Legolas was standing in front of her, looking much aggrieved. He nodded slowly, stepping away from her. "I understand Tala..." he said. He turned and walked away from her, down the corridor.

Tala watched him go, battling within herself whether to go after him or not. _What do you care, Tala? He sees only his love, not the real you._ Said the cold warrior.

_But he cares for me despite it..._ Her new side answered. She felt as though she had mortally wounded him with her words. His walk was slow as he turned the corridor, casting her one last glance. His gaze seemed to pierce her to her core. The blue eyes had been filled with so much grief that she thought it had permeated into her.

Tala pushed the voices of her cold warrior out of her mind, turning and running, not caring where her feet carried her...


	15. The Switch

**_To Manwathiel, I know that these chapters are short. But that's why I update so often. Almost, like, everyday. Or, every other day. I hope that you like the frequency though! _**

_**Okay, there might be some confusion in this chapter at the end, but I'll explain... And if I don't explain it enough, review and I'll answer questions in the next chapter. **_

_**Forewarning, it is going to get pretty actiony (I know that's not a word, but oh well...) soon. Like, in the next two chapters. **_

_**I don't know how long this is going to last you guys, but I will probably start a new LOTR fanfic if you would like me two. I just need a few plot bunnies to get me started. I usually let my imagination take it from there. **_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the LOTR books, movies, etc. I only own Tari. She is MINE! Ask before you use her (as in, her personality and character. It you use her name in a different character, well, there's nothing I can do about it, and I won't try to).

* * *

_**

_**Chapter 15**_

_**The Switch**_

"Ada, what's wrong with mama?" Estellia asked Legolas as he tucked her into bed. Tala hadn't been seen for the rest of the day, since his encounter with her.

Legolas forced a smile. "She probably just needs some time to herself, _estel nin_." (my hope)

Estellia tugged the silken sheets closer, and hugged her doll tighter. "Why would she need time ada? Doesn't she love you?"

Legolas did not answer her, for he could find none.

"_Vaer_. Elladan and Elrohir are taking me to camp tomorrow." (fine) she said, rapidly changing the subject, much to the relief of her father.

Legolas smiled. "Aye, I know. Will you promise to be careful?"

She nodded. "When have you ever known me not to?"

"Promise to listen to them?"

"They'll leave me out there if I don't." she laughed.

"And if something bad happens, what do you do?"

Estellia's eyebrows knitted together. She shrugged. "You never asked me that scenario before." she said, her adult-like grammar shining through.

He kissed her forehead. "I know... But if something happens, don't stay to try and fight. I want you to run as fast as you can. I want you to hide, and I want you to stay there until help comes. Do you understand?"

She laughed lightly. "Aye, adar, I do. But nothing like that shall happen! We aren't even going to go any farther than the Bruinen Ford for Valar's sake."

"Forgive me for wanting to protect my only daughter..." he teased, tickling her under her chin. She giggled and writhed away from his hands.

"Good night my little one. _Elei velui._" (sweet dreams)

"'Night ada..." she said, rolling over to fall asleep.

Legolas returned to his chambers. He did not light the candles, preferring to sit in the darkness on the edge of his bed, staring out the window at the waterfalls and forest. He made a promise to himself that he would apologize to Tala tomorrow, and stop trying to 'get close' to her. It obviously made her uncomfortable and angry. But what if Tala wasn't there tomorrow?

* * *

Tala was lying on a chaise longue in the library, staring at the painting opposite of her. The painting was of Tariathon. Her brown eyes seemed to bore into her own, as though the artist had captured their alluring proportions. She was dressed in a long layered gown of snow-white silks. A diamond mithril circlet was upon her brow, and her hair cascaded around her like a golden river. Her lips were turned up in a half smile.

Tala had been staring at this painting since she had run from Legolas. She had been thinking about a life here in Rivendell, about taking the place of the she-elf in the painting. In her heart, Tala knew the truth. She could never replace Tari. Not in a million years; even if she could live that long.

Sleep tugged at her eyes, beckoning her to slip away from her worries in the waking world. Tala yawned and closed her sore eyes. Immediately, she was asleep, and taken from her nightmares to that same beach far, far away.

_The waves crept up the sand to where she stood, but did not reach her. The sand was warm beneath her feet, and the sunset was the same as it had been in the memory she had shared with Legolas. Tala could almost smell the salt on the air..._

"_You like it here, don't you?" asked a soft, and gentle voice._

_Tala whirled around to find her face to face with the she-elf from the painting she had fallen asleep in front. Tari smiled at her, warmly. "I've seen through your eyes since the moment you were born, Atalantawen. I've been inside of you all your life, but you just didn't know it. I've seen all your triumphs, and all your failings. Felt your fear, and tried to calm your soul's sadness." she beckoned Tala to walk with her along the shore. The wind was softly blowing, causing Tari's white dress to flutter elegantly. "You've watched over my daughter too. Never once did you show the slightest bit of anger toward her. You told her stories, you tucked her in at night. You played a mother, even though you didn't have to. And Estellia isn't any the wiser that you aren't **really** me. But, that will change soon."_

_Tala, who had been listening intently suddenly stopped. "What do you mean?" she asked. _

_Tari stopped as well, and turned to look at the mortal. "You've been through so much Tala... Too much. More than anyone should ever have to cope with. I have suffered too. If there is one person who shares your fears and sorrow, it is I. Though I only spent half of the time you've lived with Arya, I can assure you that I know the pain you feel. And I want to give you the eternal peace that you find when you stand here on the Sea's shore. The Valar have granted me leave of my own body again. This means that you can live happily here, and never have to fear or worry again."_

_Tala gaped at her. Was this a dream? Well, yes, it was, but was Tari telling the truth? "I'll never have to go back to Arya? To Mordor? I can stay here? Among the Valar?"_

_Tari nodded. "Yes. The good thing about those that hold an elf reincarnate spirit, is that when it is time for the elf to have their body back, they get to spend the rest of their unending days with the Valar."_

_Tala couldn't help it, she was too happy not to. She embraced Tari. She had never embraced anyone besides her own mother, and Estellia, but the awkwardness was overridden by her utter joy. The joy of knowing that she wouldn't have to face any more despair in her life, thanks to this she-elf. "Thank you!" she gasped. _

_Tari hugged her back. "Go on..." She said, gesturing behind her. Tala turned to look and saw her mother standing there. Her same mother; happy, and holding out her arms to her for an embrace. This gift was beyond anything she could ask... And by the time she had finished crying and embracing her mother, when she turned around to thank Tari again, she was gone...

* * *

_

**_I hope I didn't confuse you too much with how this happened. Tari has pleaded with the Valar to let her come back again. And asked that Atalantawen be granted amnesty for past actions, and be able to live among the Valar for putting up with Arya for so long, and suffering so much. They agreed, and now Tari has her own body again. Not Tala's, but her original body. So basically, Tala goes 'poof', and is replaced with Tari. Though, Tari still has all of her, and Tala's memories. Okay, don't forget to review! I hope this was long enough..._**


	16. A Bitter Reunion

**_Manwathiel: You didn't offend me at all! Don't worry about it!_**

_**Chapter 16**_

_**A Bitter Reunion **_

Tari walked down one of the corridors of Rivendell. She had 'awoken' in the library where Tala had fallen asleep. It was definitely past midnight, and all the candles in the room had burnt themselves out, coils of smoke lazily drifting upward from their blackened wicks.

Her bare feet knew where she was going, even though her mind was elsewhere. She still couldn't get her mind around the fact that she was home... She had been granted a second chance. Drawback number one: there was a war going on. Drawback number two: Arya, was still alive and looking for her.

Her hand grasped the cold handle of a door, and she opened it, stepping silently inside.

The balcony windows of this room were open, allowing the breeze to stir the room. Her white dress that she still wore swished and billowed.

The room was exactly how she remembered it... The fireplace mantle still held small objects of sentimental value; a silver etched arrowhead from Lorien, a jewelry box from her grandmother, figurines of celestial unicorns and horses from her days as an elfling, and much more besides.

But there was one thing in this room that she held much dearer than all the items of it put together.

And he was sound asleep beneath the sheets of her bed.

Tari smiled, wiping away a tear that had escaped her eye. She walked mutely over to the bed, slowly sitting down upon the edge next to Legolas's sleeping form. His silver-blonde hair was splayed out upon the pillow. The intense blue orbs of his eyes were staring up into oblivion as he dreamed.

She reached out a hand, and caressed the side of his face. Legolas slept on, not knowing that the she-elf in his dreams was sitting right next to him. Tari bent down, and bestowed a gentle kiss upon his lips...

* * *

Legolas felt someone softly placing a kiss upon his lips. He knew those kisses far to well, but was convinced that he was still in his dreams with Tari. A hand brushed the tip of his pointed ear, causing him to moan in his sleep. He heard something like a stifled giggle. "...Tari..." he whispered, still asleep.

"Aye _meleth_..." (love) he heard her voice answer. "Wake up my beloved... Wander no more in your dreams... For the one you seek is beside you at last..."

Legolas heard her voice, and hesitantly complied. He blinked a few times to restore his vision, finding himself staring up at the canopy of the bed.

"Legolas..." her voice whispered again.

He turned to the sound of the voice, and nearly jumped out of his skin, sitting up as fast as he could, and grasping both her hands in his; afraid that, if he didn't, she would surely fade away.

She smiled benignly at him, amused at his antics.

His hands left hers, and instead came to the sides of her face. She was all too real... This was not a dream... One of his agile hands moved to the back of her neck, and he pulled her forward into a passionate kiss, filled with longing, lust, and relief. She kissed him back, eagerly, feeling his arms pulling her onto the bed beside him, laying her upon the pillows.

Tari broke the kiss to laugh lightly, her hands tracing his jaw line. "I didn't realize you missed me that much, _meleth_..." she teased.

"_Aníron le... pân arad a na pân blab o guren_..." (I desire you... with every beat of my heart) he answered, nuzzling her neck. "I thought I would never see you again... I was losing hope..."

"But you kept my promise, Legolas... Despite it all, you did not break my trust in you." she said, kissing his nose. He kissed her again, his hands roaming over her body, wanting to touch every inch of her to make sure she was real. She stayed his hands as she felt them wandering beneath the hem of her dress. "Please Legolas..." she whispered, "Not yet... I want to see my daughter. I want to hold her in my arms for the first time..."

* * *

Legolas opened the door to Estellia's room. The sun was just beginning to dawn over Rivendell, and it's bright rays fell across the sleeping child snuggled up in her blankets. Tari came up beside him, gazing over his shoulder. Her eyes filled with tears, and her jaw slackened in the shape of an 'aww...' kind of gesture. Legolas noticed her reaction, and he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, bringing her closer, as he walked toward the bed.

"She's so beautiful..." Tari whispered, sitting upon the edge of the bed and staring down at her daughter with tear-filled eyes. She looked over at Legolas, who stood beside her. "Does she hate me? For abandoning her?"

Legolas crouched down next to Tari, wrapping her hands in his. "No! Of course she doesn't." he said, caressing her shaking hands. "You didn't abandon her Tari... It was not of your will..."

"I know, _meleth nin_, but I can't help but feel guilty... She should hate me..."

Legolas shook his head sadly, and was about to reply, but stopped as Estellia stirred. Her eyes fluttered open, and she stared at the two figures beside her bed. Her brows knitted in confusion. "_Adar_?" she questioned, "Is something wrong?" her eyes turned to Tari, and she asked, "Who are you _arwenamin_?" (milady)

She did not recognize Tari for who she was, for there were indefinitely some differences between her and Tala. For example: she was taller, more lithe, her skin paler, her forhead a little higher, her lips fuller, etc. Small subtleties that made her different from Tala.

"Estellia," Legolas said, getting his daughter's attention right away, "I would like you to meet your birth mother... Tari."

Estellia looked confused. "But ada, I thought that - what about - how did - ?" she began rambling, her questions half finished.

Tari was looking crest-fallen, and the tears were slowly returning. _She doesn't believe him..._ she thought miserably. _She truly believes that Tala was her real mother... And now she thinks this a lie..._

"Estellia, please listen to me..." Legolas said gently, "There are things that need explaining, in order for you to understand this..."

And he began to tell the long story, starting from Tari's death, Tala's birth with Tari's spirit in her body, and Tala's capture. Trying to convince Tala of her reincarnation, and that she was essentially Tari.

Estellia's eyes only narrowed as he told the story. "You lie..." she spat, her voice cold. Legolas inwardly flinched at the sound of her voice. Estellia had never spoken in this tone before.

"_Iiel_, you must believe that what I say is the truth, for it is." (Daughter) Legolas continued, his voice soft, and docile.

"I don't have to believe anything you tell me, because it's not true!" Estellia shouted at him. "You brought mother back from Arya! I saw her! She told me stories! She slept in my bed!" she turned her glare to Tari, and pointed, "_This_ is _not_ my mother... I have a mother. Where is she?"

Tari shook her head sadly, in grief. _How could I have though she would believe us..._ She stood up, and walked from the room, closing the door behind her. Once outside in the corridor, she slumped against the wall, letting her tears fall.

* * *

Legolas stared hard at Estellia after Tari abruptly left the room. "Estellia," he began again.

"No! I've had enough of these lies!"

"What I tell you is the truth! I am your father! Why would I lie to you!" Legolas nearly shouted.

"Then perhaps you are deceived by her as well!"

"She _is_ your mother!" Legolas yelled.

"No she isn't! She only looks like her!"

Legolas got up from the bed, running a hand through his hair in frustration. "What will it take to convince you of the truth! Do you remember the painting in the library?"

"Yes." Estellia hissed, venom in her voice.

"Find a flaw in her compared to that painting! That _is_ her! She is an elf! Tala was not! Tala was a mortal, holding your mother's spirit."

"You said she was my mother (Tala)!"

"You're not understanding what I'm saying! I called Tala your mother because she held your mother's spirit! It is a lie to believe that Tala herself is your mother."

"Then how do I know you aren't lying to me again?" she questioned vehemently.

Legolas could've roared in rage.

Estellia threw back the covers of her bed, leaping out of them. "I'm finished with this conversation." she stated in finality. "I have to get ready to go with my Uncles."

"What makes you think I'll let you go?" Legolas asked angrily as she went to her wardrobe.

"Because you promised me. Or did you lie about that too?" she exclaimed, glaring at him.

"Estellia! You are acting like a spoilt child!" Legolas reprimanded.

"And whose fault is that? The spoiled, or the spoiler?"

"That's enough!" Legolas shouted, grabbing his daughter by the shoulders and forcing her to look at him. "Why do you doubt your father? What did Tari do to deserve your anger and neglect?"

Estellia wriggled out of his grasp, snatching up her riding clothes again. "Give me time, adar. I truly need to think about what you are telling me..."

Legolas sighed dejectedly. "_Vaer_..." (fine) he whispered. "But do not take too long... Your mother feels guilty for your doubt. She has gone through too much not to deserve your love and trust."

Estellia finished lacing her boots. She hooked the last clasp on her silver-gray tunic, and turned. "I'll think about this while I'm away, adar." she said, her voice gentle again. She picked up her short bow, and left the room silently, her face a stoic mask.


	17. Out of Her Hands

**_Explanations to people who were confused about Tari is like now. Tari is the same as she's always been, except she has Tala's memories TOO. She still loves Legolas, still remembers all that's happened between them, except she know what happened to Tala. Okay? Do we get it now? Any questions, do not hesitate to ask when you review. _**

_**Woot Woot! The fun begins with this chapter! I want lots of reviews!**_

_**P.S— Lots of 'thee's' and 'thines' in this chapter. Just to spice things up. **_

**_P.S.S – At the request of _Beechiki_ there is a love scene in this one. I did this at the last moment, so it's not like you can just skip the chapter. If you don't want to read it, just look for my warning before the scene starts, and begin reading again when I say it's okay. Okay? Of course it's okay. _**

****

**_Chapter 17_**

**_Out of Her Hands_**

1 Week Later

The others were not the least bit skeptical about Tari's re-appearance. Her mother and father tearily hugged her, saying how much they had worried.

Galadriel and Celeborn smiled at her, though both were glassy-eyed. "My heart is overjoyed at thine return, granddaughter," said Galadriel, embracing her, "Though your heart is troubled, and the thoughts floating about your mind reflect it."

Tari nodded solemnly, her smile fading. "_Uma_, Galadriel." (yes)

"Thine thoughts dwell around thine own doubt in thyself, and about thine daughter rejecting thee." Galadriel said. It was a statement, not a question. The Lady of Light knew her every thought and trouble.

Tari only nodded again, not needing to answer. Legolas sensed his wife's distress, and placed a comforting arm around her shoulder. He had told her all of what Estellia had said, and that she would think it over during her trip with her uncles.

"I knew twas too much to hope for... I should not have assumed that she would simply believe it without question... After all, she hath been believing a lie the past few days..." Tari said, feeling guiltier by the second.

"Twas no wrong in what Legolas did, my child. He introduced Tala as Estellia's mother, though referring to your spirit that dwelled inside her. The child simply does not understand, and is confused. Do not let thine heart be troubled by matters of which are out of thine own hands... She shall come around to her senses eventually, and realize the truth in which thee spoke." Celeborn counseled, his stern gaze softening as he looked upon his granddaughter.

"_Hannon lle, _grandfather..." Tari said softly, "Thine wisdom and council thou giveth to me, means more than thee knows..."

Celeborn and Galadriel gave solemn bows, before retreating to follow Elrond, Celebrian, Thranduil, Lothiriel, and Gandalf.

Legolas turned Tari towards him, engulfing her in a gentle, loving embrace. "Do not despair, my sweet one..." he whispered, knowing that Tari was on the verge of a nervous collapse over Estellia. "Blame not thyself for Estellia's doubt... As Celeborn said, it is out of thine hands. I would see you smile again, my Tari... For your first day upon your return, it seems as though you've only grieved."

Tari pulled gently out of his embrace, quelling her tears with the sleeve of her gown. "I know... And for that, I am eternally sorry... Thou must think me a child for acting as such..."

"Nay, Tari..." Legolas reprimanded gently, "I think of thee as anything but a child. Any other mother would be as distressed as thee is. But thou art not just 'any other mother', Tari. Thee hath gone through more than any. And that only makes me admire thee the more."

Tari shook her head with a smile. "I need not your admiration, my prince. Though my smiles may please thee, thine smiles are what maketh me want thee the more."

Legolas involuntarily grinned at her words. "If that be all it takes, then I shall giveth thee more than a smile..."

Tari raised her eyebrows at him. "What are you suggesting, oh-chaste-prince?"

Legolas chuckled huskily, nuzzling against her neck. "I suggest, sweet one... that we reform our bond... I have wanted you since the night you returned, and I can wait no longer..."

"And if I said no?" Tari asked with just as much huskiness, stifling a small moan as he sucked on her neck.

"Then I would ravage myself upon you..."

"In the middle of the library?" Tari asked, trying but failing to push him off.

"That's what our room is for..." he said, pulling her toward the door, and dragging her down the corridor, despite her protests.

_**Okay, for those of you that are offended by these type of 'detailed' scenes, just scroll down until you see the bold heading again...**_

He scooped her up without warning as he walked into their chambers, closing the door with his foot, and moving the latch with his elbow. He walked over to the bed, and threw her upon it, her head falling back onto the pillows; making her dizzy.

"Do you really plan for me to let you have your way with me?" Tari asked, propping herself up on her elbows, but falling back down again as Legolas covered her body with his.

"I told you already..." Legolas murmured, sucking on her neck as his hands moved to the hem of her dress. His agile fingers slid up her leg to her inner thigh, tracing light circles. "If you deny me, I would take you anyway..."

"Is that so?" Tari panted, her hands involuntarily grasping the bed covers as his fingers found what they had been searching for. "Oh Valar..." she gasped.

"And does your answer still stand? Do you still say no, Tari?" Legolas asked, watching as Tari writhed beneath him as she tried to contain herself.

He slid a finger inside of her, causing her to gasp again.

"Is that a 'yes'?" Legolas asked, his lips caressing the exposed flesh her dress did not conceal by her neck and shoulders.

"You are evil..." Tari said, still squirming, her hands moving to push him off of her.

Legolas gave another deep throated chuckle, his free hand catching hers, and pinning them above her head. His lips descended upon hers in a hungry passionate kiss, while his agile fingers continued their fast-paced ministrations. She was soon moaning and breathing sharply, her lips red and swollen.

"Oh Valar Legolas... What you do to me..." she gasped, feeling her ecstasy coming to a peak.

"Let me take you... Make you mine again..." Legolas whispered in her ear, kissing the tip, and teasing it with his tongue.

"I would kill you if you stopped now..." came her moaning answer.

Legolas removed the hand holding her arms up, and she began to work at the fastenings of his tunic with fervor, as he slid the straps of her dress away, pushing it down to reveal her perfect creamy breasts that swelled as her breathing quickened.

He soon had the dress down to her waist, as she pulled the tunic off of him, and tried to undo his leggings. He bend closer to her chest, beginning the assault on her breasts, causing her to moan loudly as his moist mouth sucked and teased. With one hand, he managed to removed his leggings.

"This dress is in the way..." he murmured against her skin, using both of his hands to slide it of her waist and down her legs, his fingertips purposefully brushing against her skin slowly.

"_Saes _Legolas..." (please) she moaned, her hands running up and down his back. "... do it... Make me yours..."

Legolas heard her please, and threw the dress aside. He straddle her waist, his hands moving up her waist to her breasts, where he squeezed and massaged. She gasped with pleasure as she felt him thrust inside of her.

"_Ai uma!_" (oh yes!) She cried, wrapping her legs around him, pulling him deeper.

Legolas moaned with her, bending down to kiss her swollen lips as he moved inside her. She broke this kiss with a soft scream as she felt herself reach her limit, her head spinning with the passion he ensued. Legolas came with her, spilling himself inside of her body, and holding her closer.

"Oh how I longed for this..." Legolas whispered against her flesh.

"_A Im_..." (and I (as well)) she answered, feeling him pull out of her, and fall down beside her.

His arms snaked around her waist, pulling her against his body. Tari felt him drape a blanket over them.

"_Elei velui, meleth nin_..." (sweet dreams, my love) he whispered, kissing the nape of her neck.

She never heard his goodnight, for she had already fallen asleep from exhaustion...

_**All right, you can stop shielding your eyes now, it's over...

* * *

**_

"We'll stop here tonight." said Elladan, alighting from his horse onto the ground smoothly, before reaching up to lower down his niece who had sat in front of him.

Estellia looked around once she had been placed firmly upon the ground. "Uncles, hast thou disobeyed thine father, and taken me past the Ford?" she asked, taking in her surroundings.

"Nay, niece, but close to it. A few yards more and we would have broken our promise to our father." Elrohir laughed, unsaddling his horse and picketing him to a tree.

"You are quite curious, little one. Is there a reason for your inquisitiveness?" Elladan asked, beginning to gather dead wood for a small fire. "Does thee grow tired of us after only a week?"

Estellia shook her head, sitting upon the dirt ground without a care of getting her clothes dirty. "Not really, uncle. My father just wanted me to be on my guard, that is all."

"Aye, well, he has good reason to keep you on your toes." commented Elrohir, revealing some _lembas_ and honey from his saddle bag, along with dried meat. "But you shouldn't really worry yourself. As I said, we are still a few yards within Rivendell's borders."

"How many yards?" Estellia questioned warily, taking the _lembas_ she was handed without notice.

"I'd say, maybe ten or twenty."

Estellia dropped her gaze to the fire that had begun to kindle. "That's still rather close... Forgive me, for my worry. It is only that I wish not to see any orcs if I can help it."

"I completely understand, little one." Elladan said, sitting down beside her. "But orcs have rarely come very close here. For they haven't a reason."

* * *

1 Week Before

* * *

Arya was in a rage. Fire was in her eyes as she stormed around the throne room, throwing an occasional fireball at the wall. She roared in rage, turning her glare upon the Mouth of Sauron. "I thought that I could rely on you..." she spat, "But you let her get captured!" Another fireball was thrown, grazing the top of the helm of the Mouth.

He flinched. "With all due respect, my Queen Arya, you never told me Atalantawen's significance. Therefore, I did not know the level of which my protection need be committed to."

"Shut up!" Arya hissed, having half a mind to choke the life out of the general. "The fact remains that she was captured while under your command. Captured by the last people I want her in the hands of."

"Why is that, milady?"

"Idiot! Dolt! Have you heard none of my explanation of Atalantawen! She holds, Tari's spirit! Which means, that I have absolutely no leverage against Imladris, Lorien, or Eryn Lasgalen!" Arya shouted, releasing a great force that sent the Mouth flying to the wall. He clumsily struggled to his feet again, adjusting his helm.

"What is worse, is that Tari has regained bodily form... But, though she may be immortal, she is still powerless." Arya said, turning back to Sauron's minion. "I will win this war... But if elves rally to fight against me, I will lose. Thranduil, Elrond, and Celeborn would lead them. Thranduil's brat son would too. He would want Tari to stay behind with his precious daugh-" Arya stopped, mid-sentence, an evil scheme slowly forming in her mind.

"My Queen?" the Mouth prompted.

"Rally up a small band of your best." Arya spat suddenly, almost making the general flinch again. "I have a little kidnapping I need you to take care of..."

* * *

**_The first part two parts happen a week after Tari returns. The bit with Arya is happening the night Tari returns. Okay? Got it? A BIG thank you to all of my reviewers! To the new reviewers, I hope you are enjoying it! To my loyal lovelies who've been with me since my very first chapter, you guys are AWESOME! I appreciate it more than you know! _**

_**To those who put there e-mails in the reviews, please make sure that you put a space between your name and the AOL/msn/etc. part. For example: ILuvMustangs8 e-mail)**_

_**Otherwise, your e-mail will not show up! **_

_**I want reviews!**_


	18. The Twins Return

**_I'm sorry that I haven't updated as often as I used to. It's because I am in the Upper Peninsula of Michigan with my friend, and I am so busy with horse shows that I don't have time to update. I hope you'll forgive me. Here's the next chapter!_**

_**Chapter 18**_

_**The Twins Return

* * *

**_

"They've been gone for a week..." Tari stated.

Legolas looked over at her from where he sat, writing a letter on his desk. "Yes. Your brothers are very capable of taking care of Estellia, Tari. Do not worry."

"It is only that I thought they would have returned by now."

Legolas rose from his desk, and walked up behind Tari. She was standing on the balcony, her eyes roaming the entire city, and the forests beyond. His arms encircled her waist, and he buried his head in the crook of her neck. He reveled in the softness of her skin... Oh, how he had missed her. How he had longed for her touch in his dark hours. Prayed to look upon her face, just once more...

"You are right..." Tari said at last, repressing a shiver as she felt Legolas's lips upon her neck. "I shouldn't worry about that. I should worry about when we leave for war."

Legolas raised his head from her shoulder, where he had pressed feather-light kisses. His eyes hardened slightly. "You are going nowhere, Tari..."

Tari turned on him, her own dark eyes beginning to kindle with fire. "Does thou intend to keep me from battle?"

"I do." Legolas answered sternly. "I cannot lose you again..."

"Does thou think that I am incapable to hold my own?" Tari asked waspishly.

"Nay, Tari. I know that you are capable of wielding anything from a sword to a bow. I keep you from battle, because I fear I am not strong enough to protect you." Legolas admitted.

"You worry about yourself, and I will worry about myself."

"No! Tari, I beg you, do not argue this. Please! Stay here, where you are safe! _Haer auth, a nir, a naeth..._" (Away from war, and grief, and despair) Legolas begged, taking her head in his hands, his eyes boring into her own.

Tari remained defiant. "I would grieve and despair if I stayed here. You are afraid that you cannot protect me, and I am fearful that I could lose you. Please, Legolas. Do not hinder me in this. Arya must die. And she will die by my hand, and no other."

"It is folly! Arya has grown more powerful! You do not posses any more magic."

"People can accomplish things without magic, Legolas." Tari retorted, breaking away from his hands.

Legolas grabbed her left hand, holding it so that she could see it. "Look at the band you wear upon your finger Tari... Look at mine..." he held his up, the elven engravings glittering as brightly as the day they were forged. "Did you not notice what was on my own band? _'My Husband, My Love, **My Protector**_'? You have to trust me Tari... Let me keep you safe."

"I vowed to aid you, Legolas. And that includes battle. I will go with you, no matter what you say."

Before Legolas could retort, a loud shout rent the air, followed by more screams. Tari pulled away from him, gathering her skirts as she ran out of the room to see what the commotion was about.

It was Elrohir and Elladan. They were being supported by a few elves, and were covered in gashes and cuts all over. Both had fallen unconscious because of the pain. Tari's eyes widened fearfully.

"Estellia! Where is Estellia!" she called.

"She was not with them when we found them, milady." said a guard.

"What! Where is she then? Where!" Tari yelled. The guard paid her no mind, walking past to help with the princes.

Legolas came to her side. Tari rounded on him. "Where is she!" she cried, tears falling from her eyes like rain drops. Legolas didn't answer. He didn't know what to tell her. He knew just about as much as she did. Elrohir and Elladan had obviously been attacked. But where was Estellia?

Tari rushed past him, up the stairs after her brothers who had been taken to the Houses of Healing. As she entered the room at a sprint, she stopped as she saw her father, Galadriel, and Celeborn tending them. Elladan had awoken. Tari dropped to his side, placing a hand on his forhead, willing her strength into him. His eyes opened a little wider, and his pain subsided momentarily.

"Elladan, brother..." Tari whispered, gazing into his grey eyes.

Elladan looked up at her, tears cutting paths through the dirt and blood on his face. "I-I'm sorry, Tari..." he choked. "I tried b-but-"

"Elladan, where-is-Estellia?" Tari said, her voice gentle, but yet firm. Her hand remained upon his forehead, draining her of strength as she fought to keep him awake long enough for an answer.

"Uruks a-attacked us... There were too many. I told Estellia to run, but they caught up to her. They took her... L-left us for dead..." his hoarse voice was giving out. "They are t-taking her to Arya... Durthang..." He closed his eyes, falling into a deep healing sleep.

Tari removed her hand, standing up. Legolas grasped her arm to hold her steady, but she tore it away, striding out of the House. "I'm going after her."

"Tari-wait! No!" Legolas called out, grabbing her by the waist.

"Let me go Legolas!" she screamed at him, fury emanating from her like a beacon. "I WILL go after her! Nothing you say or do can stop me! I'm getting my daughter back! I'll kill Arya! I'll Kill her!"

"Tari! Stop! You're not thinking straight!"

"LET ME GO!" she roared, elbowing him hard in the chest.

Legolas relinquished his grip with a gasp of pain. She had hit him!

Elrond, Galadriel, and Celeborn exchanged surprised glances at Tari's actions.

Elrond went after his daughter, grabbing her arm in a vice like grip. She whirled around to face him, only to meet his hand over her eyes, and hear him finishing the chant of a swift sleeping spell. She was out cold before she hit the floor...

* * *


	19. For the Cause of War

**_Author's Notes at the end_**

_**Chapter 19**_

_**For the Cause of War**_

_**

* * *

**_

Estellia sat in a dark room, upon a soft elegant bed. No windows were there to give light to the stone circular chamber. The room was bare of furnishings, save for the bed.

She was scared beyond belief. Her hands shook as they tucked a stray piece of hair away form her eyes. She wanted her father badly... The orcs had frightened her so much - and even handled her roughly. She had cuts and bruises over her fair skin.

Tears stung her eyes, but she forced them away. _Crying will do you no good, Estellia_, she thought to herself.

She thought back to what had happened that day she had been taken... Elrohir and Elladan were just finishing packing up camp, and getting the horses ready... She was rolling up her blanket, when an arrow flew over her head, and lodged itself into one of the horse's necks. Orcs poured around them from all sides, climbing down from the trees, and emerging from thick brambles and bushes. "Run!" Elrohir had shouted to her, "Run Estellia! Do not look back!" drawing his sword and lunging at an approaching orc...

And she did run. She ran as hard and as fast as she could toward the direction she knew Rivendell was in. But it was too many miles away, and there were at least half-a-dozen orcs on her tail. She had no weapons, and no skill to even use them. She ran to a tall tree, and began to scale it, when a pair of hands yanked her to the ground, knocking the wind out of her. Orcs leered down at her, hissing in the Black Speech. Estellia had struggled to get away, kicking and screaming, but to no avail. The orcs had hit her, and bound her into submission, before throwing her unceremoniously over their shoulders, and taking off at a run.

They ran back through camp, and Estellia's scream had been muffled by the cloth tied around her mouth. Elrohir and Elladan were lying in pools of blood, their swords shattered. An arrow was protruding from Elladan's stomach. Both of them had their eyes closed... She thought them to be dead...

Estellia could do nothing to quell her tears now... She was alone, and scared. Afraid for her life...

She stopped crying instantly as she heard the door to the chamber open, and the same lady from the garden's in Valinor walked through the door.

"Let me go!" Estellia shouted at her. "Let me go back home!"

Arya only smirked, walking serenely over to the child. "Let you go? My dear, you are my bargaining tool. If I let you go, I have nothing to hold against your retched race."

"But _you_ are of our race!" Estellia screeched, knowing of her pointed ears.

"I am a race apart, foolish girl." Arya spat, resisting the urge to smack her.

"What do you want with me? Why am I so important?" Estellia asked, her eyes flaming.

"I told you. You are my bargaining chip. If I have you, I can keep the elves from doing anything in the war, by threatening your life."

"My father will come for me. He'll defeat you." Estellia said, surprised by the courage in her voice.

"If he so comes within five miles of here, I'll slit your pretty little throat, and send him your body." Arya sneered, enjoying the flash of fear in the elfling's eyes.

Estellia was doing some very quick thinking... "Tari is back, witch! She'll defeat you! Just like she killed your father!"

SMACK!

Arya had hit the girl right across the face. Estellia felt searing pain in her cheek, but she did not shed a tear.

"Tari, is nothing compared to me..." Arya hissed, "Your mother does not hold an ounce of magic inside of her. She is nothing but a lowly elf among many."

"The elves will fight against you. They'll win."

"If they fight, you will die."

"I would rather die then see _you_ rule Middle-Earth!" Estellia shouted.

Arya sneered again, her black eyes glittering. "You may just get your wish, little one..."

* * *

Legolas held the piece of parchment in his hands, reading it over and over, not comprehending what he was reading. Arya, had Estellia. And she would kill her if the elves fought in the war... 

"What do we do?" the prince asked of the people present; Gandalf, Elrond, Thranduil, and Celeborn.

Everyone was silent.

"We fight." Elrond said at last.

"I am not going to give up my daughter, Elrond!" Legolas shouted, "I will not let her die in the cause of war!"

"And you are foolish enough to think that I wish to lose a grand-daughter?" he retorted, anger evident in his stern voice.

"Enough!" Gandalf shouted above both of them. Once again, the room was permeated by silence. "I will go." Gandalf said. "She spoke nothing about wizards in that letter. I will go to Minas Tirith, and raise up the armies. We will engage Durthang in battle. We either win the fortress, or die trying."

Everyone present nodded slowly in agreement with the wizard, before turning to leave.

"Gandalf..." Legolas said softly, from where he sat with his head buried in his hands.

The white wizard turned to the distressed prince.

"Gandalf... Bring my daughter back..."

Outside of the room, someone had heard the entire conversation, and had just fled down the corridor to their room...

* * *

_**I am SOOOOO sorry for not updating frequently! Don't worry though! I'm going back home in a few days, so I can update more. Thank you to those who wished me luck for my horse show. I only had two classes that I could enter in, but I placed third in both of them outta' about 20 other people (most of them were adults, so I was scared outta' my mind!). I had never met the horse I had to ride, and only had two days to get to know her. Turns out she doesn't have a slow canter worth a dang, which meant that my classes were VERY limited. Enough rambling. REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	20. Mother's Heart, Warrior's Resolve

**_Author's notes will, from this chapter on, be placed at the bottom, unless there is something important about the chapter that needs to be stated before it is read. Happy reading!_**

_**Chapter 20**_

_**Mother's Heart, Warrior's Resolve**_

Tari ran all the way back to her room. For all they knew, she was still out cold from when they subdued her.

She threw open her wardrobe, dressing herself in black breeches and boots, and a baggy white cotton tunic under a tight black leather vest. Throwing on a Ranger's dark cloak, completed with their star broach, and fastening her quiver to her back, she turned to find her leather belt and sword. They were exactly where she'd left them; under her bed. Hadhafhang glittered just as it always had, the elven script in gold engraving shining as brightly as the steel. She sheathed it, going to her desk and writing a hasty letter...

_Dear Legolas,_

_I'm sorry for my behavior before, but I was worried for our daughter. I've gone out hunting to clear my mind. Don't worry, I have my weapons. I should be back in about two weeks. If I should be delayed, I shall send you another letter._

_All my love,_

_Tari_

I wonder if he'll believe this, she thought as she pinned the letter to her pillow. The only thing she'd be hunting for the next two weeks were orcs on her way to Durthang. There was no way in Hell she was going to leave her only daughter in the hands of orcs and Arya.

She strode quickly over to her balcony, and looked down. There was no one below, and it was not a far drop. For elves, that is. She alighted over the balustrade, landing gracefully on her feet upon the stone ground below, before taking off at a sprint to the stables.

Glorfindel's horse nickered at her as she crouched past the stalls. He was one of the swiftest steeds in the entire barn, and endurance is what she needed. He was one of the descendants of Asfaloth. He even carried the name of his great sire. "Shh, Asfaloth... Be silent, _mellon nin_..." (my friend) she whispered, grabbing his bridle, making sure to undo the bells attached to it. Within five minutes, the light dapple-gray stallion was saddled and ready. Tari mounted the loyal horse, knowing he would carry her through any battle.

"_Noro lim, mellon nin_..." (ride fast, my friend) she whispered to her steed. Like an arrow from the most powerful bow, Asfaloth sped off at a gallop out of the barn, and down the path that would begin her journey to Minas Tirith...

* * *

It was very late when Legolas decided to go and see if Tari had yet woken. Gandalf had left early in the afternoon.

Upon entering the room, he could tell that Tari had long since left it. The candles were merely little flames in big pools of wax now. A note was attached to the pillow of her bed, and he hastened over to it, ripping the parchment from it's pin.

His eyes roamed over the lines, one by one before he reached the end, his eyes wide. "Oh, I don't believe this for a second!" he growled, crumpling up the letter and running to the door. "ELROND!"

_**Hehe. Yeah, I know it's short, but guess what? I'm baaaaaack! And I have never been so happy to be home! Two words for you - air conditioning. Thank God for it. **_

_**The next one will be out today if I get at least 5 reviews before tonight. It shouldn't be that hard. I don't mean to be a killjoy, but when you review, please tell me about what you really liked, didn't like, or want me to change for further chapters. It helps immensely, because I want people to read a story that they like. **_

_**REVIEW! And tell others about my story! I always like getting reviews from new people!**_


	21. A Prisoner Once More

**_Chapter 22_**

_**A Prisoner Once More **_

Tari gazed over the city of Minas Tirith from her balcony. The armies would march for Durthang tomorrow, and she would fight by their side, disguised. She needed to get inside the fortress, and get Estellia before Arya knew she had even approached it. All in all, it was going to be far from easy...

* * *

Asfaloth skillfully dodged the uruks, as his mistress sliced them apart from atop. Her helm impaired her vision slightly, so it was hard to see everything that was coming. But she whirled her blade, feeling it connect with the many heads of orcs. 

Tari's breath came short in her chest when she saw the White Rider, leading the armies against the uruks. His white staff held aloft, emitting a bright light that blinded the creatures.

Tari steered Asfaloth far from him, knowing that the wizard would know the elven steedif he saw him. The fortress wasn't far now...

Asfaloth reared up to avoid a spear being thrust towards him, causing Tari to lose her seat, and fall to the ground. Immediately, at least four orcs set upon her, trying to drive their blades into her chest. She parried their blows, knocking the scrimtars from their hands, and slicing their grotesque heads from their shoulders.

She ran. The door to the fortress was only a few yards away... Tari let out a cry of intense pain, as an arrow lodged in her shoulder. She felt her knees hit the ground, as her hands fumbled to the shaft of the arrow. Her fingers wrapped around the misshapen wood. She drew in a deep breath, and pulled the arrow from her body with a scream. The arrow's blunt tip was covered in her blood, and poison. But she didn't care. As long as she had strength, she needed to find Estellia.

She forced herself to her feet, and sprinted the last few yards to the doors, throwing them wide and running inside the fortress that she hadn't entered for the last 634 years. Everything was the same... The hall that lead to the torture chambers and dungeons was still to her immediate left. The grand staircase before her that led to the upper levels...

Tari shook her head to clear her mind of the horrible memories invading her conscience. Her feet ran swiftly up the stairs, as her elven ears attuned to a faint crying that she heard.

Down the corridors, a left, a right, a door... The crying grew louder as she came to a deserted corridor. Her fingers fell upon the handle of the door the cries emitted from, and she opened it.

Upon the bed was Estellia, weeping. A gag was in her mouth, and her hands were tied behind her back. Fear was in her eyes as she saw the soldier. Tari realized this, and removed her helm, her long hair cascading down her back as she ran to Estellia's side.

Estellia shook her head frantically, the fear still clearly evident in her eyes. "No...!" was her muffled cry, "go! Sheez 'ehind oo!" (A/N: Translation: She's behind you!)

"What?" Tari whispered, seeing Estellia's gaze fall over her shoulder. Tari turned sharply as the door closed with a snap.

Arya sneered at her, as she clapped her hands. "Well done, Tari, well done indeed." she cackled.

Tari shielded Estellia behind her as Arya approached.

"My dear Tari, you are so very predictable. I knew you would come gallivanting off to war to save her, even though your dear husband told you to stay. No, Tari doesn't listen to anyone. Tari does what she wants, without thinking of others. Tari is a foolish little elleth who thinks she can defeat me..." Arya said, walking sedately over to her.

"Let-us-go, Arya." Tari said harshly.

"You see!" Arya sneered again, "There you go again! Do you honestly think that just by saying that in a cold tone of voice, I'll let you just waltz out of here? No, little princess. I have better plans for you. Only one of you is going to walk out of this castle alive. And the decision of who it is, shall rest solely upon your husband's shoulders."

Arya clicked her fingers, and immediately, six orcs came into the room with ropes and chains. Tari drew her sword against them, but it shot out of her hand and into Arya's grasp. The orcs fell upon her, binding her wrists and legs, and gagging her. One wrenched her wedding band from her finger, and brought it to Arya, who twirled it enviously around her own finger. They kicked her in the stomach, the head, her legs, her back...

"_Atara!_" (mother) Estellia shouted, having wriggled free of her gag, tears falling like rain down her flushed cheeks as she cried out to her mother.

"Put her in the deepest, darkest chamber in the fortress!" Arya shouted at the orcs as they dragged a beaten Tari out of the room. "We'll see if we can't break this elleth of her spirit..." Arya reached down and yanked Tari's head up by her hair, whispering close to her ear, "Welcome back, slave..."

_**Meep! Tari's captured! sighs Again. If there is even to be a rescue, I warn you that it shall be much more complicated, mind boggling, and probably get a couple people mad. A big thank you to everyone who reviews my story! You all get invisible cookies! Let me know when you find them, because I lost mine. scratches head I have the box, it's just that there isn't any cookies in it. Hmm... REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	22. Advice From A Valar

**_Chapter 22_**

_**Advice From A Valar**_

Legolas met Gandalf on the seventh level of Minas Tirith. It had been two weeks since Tari had left Rivendell, and he was on his last thread of sanity. His daughter was a prisoner of war to Arya, and his wife was now missing.

The battle to siege Durthang had ended in a draw - both armies retreating back. The numbers on either side were now equal, and everyone who served was exhausted.

"Have you found Tari?" he asked the wizard desperately, fear written clearly across his elven features.

Gandalf shook his head, looking just as grave. "Nay... Though some men are certain they had a woman in their ranks... And, saw her enter the fortress after ripping an arrow from her shoulder."

Legolas didn't know whether to feel grief or anger. His eyes fell to the floor, as though it would give him a different answer. He clenched his fists, relaxed them, then clenched again. "And Estellia? Any news of her?"

Gandalf again replied with a shake of the head. "If Tari had rescued Estellia and escaped, she would be here right now... I fear the worst... _Mornie, alantie_..." (darkness, has fallen)

"No..." Legolas whispered. "Not yet... We still have an army. And until I breathe my last breath, I am not going to give up on them. Giving up would condemn them to death and torture..."

"Legolas-" Gandalf began hastily.

"Darkness _has _fallen, Mithrandir. Will the White Rider give us light, in this time of darkness?"

* * *

Tari was thrown into a cell, and the door slammed behind her, plunging her into utter darkness. She tried to move, but her bonds held firmly in place. The gag about her mouth impaired her breathing. She struggled to her knees, and sat against a stone wall. The cell was extremely cold, and dank... It smelled of death to her. Her arrow wound gave her blinding pain, as the poison coursed through her veins and consumed her strength.

She had not thought to even staunch the wound. She had plunged into the castle with absolutely no plan... And look what it had gotten her...

_I failed her..._ she thought miserably, thinking of the look of utter fear on her daughter's face. _I lied to Legolas... I betrayed his trust... And as punishment, will I now be condemned to death in the darkness? For my failure and betrayal, will he have to lose me again? Must I lose him? Damn my pride! Damn my foolishness! I failed my daughter! My husband! I've sentenced her to death with my actions..._

She sobbed uncontrollably, as the weight of everything fell upon her shoulders. _Valar!_ She cried in her mind, _Forgive me for what I've done! I beg you! Do not let her die because of me! Do not let her suffer for what I caused! Sweet Elbereth! Hear my pleas!_

_I hear your cries, child..._ answered a maternal voice. It sounded surreal, and seemed to warm her from the inside out.

_Starkindler!_ Tari cried, _I beseech you! Good Valar! Let not the voice I hear be a delusion of my hopeful thoughts!_

_No matter how hard I try, little one, you always seem to end up in more trouble..._ Said the voice of Elbereth, as she wove a heavy spell of dreamy sleep upon Tari's eyes.

As her eyes fell closed, Tari found that she stood once again upon that beach. The same beach, save for it was the darkest night, and the stars shone brightly above. The vision of Elbereth stood before her, glowing like a star. Tari couldn't help but find herself on her knees in the Valar's presence.

_Thee hast already given back my life once, Starkindler, I deserve not a second chance..._ Tari whispered, feeling her failure to Estellia sink in even more.

_Sweet Tari... In your heart, I know that thee would give thine own life to save your daughter... But whether she lives or dies is not your choice. It is someone else's. _The Valar said, taking Tari's shaking hands in her own, which were as pale as moonlight, and without the slightest scar or freckle. _I grant you forgiveness without hesitation. But it is not my choice as to let you live or die. At the moment, you are weak, but alive. Hear my words, child; do not give up hope. Do not so willingly give up your own life. For it was granted by the Valar, and is not to be taken lightly..._

Tari watched as Elbereth slowly faded from sight, and all was blackness.

She awoke with a start back in her cell, still bound and gagged. The tears came back to her eyes again, as she realized how utterly alone she was in the darkness that seemed to choke her. She tried to think of other things; of Legolas in happier days, and Rivendell... But she could not bring forth her memories... The blackness about her pushed all thoughts of light and goodness far from her mind, leaving her to weep in sadness and grief.

How long would she suffer? Why did the Valar put her through this? Did she not deserve peace? Why had they not chosen another to go through all this turmoil? Questions she feared she would not find the answers to, until Arya was dead.

* * *

_**Elves detest having to dwell in the dark. They need sunlight, or at least moonlight. Why do you think Legolas hated Moria so much? **_


	23. The Choice

_**Chapter 23**_

_**The Choice**_

Legolas was handed an envelope of parchment as he sat in the hall of Minas Tirith with Gandalf and his father. The page said nothing to him, but left after he had taken the envelope.

Uncertain, Legolas opened the letter, and tipped it so that the contents fell out, revealing a single piece of parchment, and Tari's wedding band.

Gandalf watched as the letter fell from his hands, falling open upon the table. Legolas read it slowly, carefully... His heart was screaming in agony by the end of it... Arya now had Tari too. And the proof was mere inches away from his hand, glittering innocently in the candle-light.

"What does the letter allege?" Thranduil asked slowly, not sure if he himself wanted to hear news of his daughter in-law, and grand-daughter, now that they were in the hands of that witch.

Legolas raised his eyes from the letter, trying to compose himself. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves. "She demands that I come alone to the fortress. She says, that I have a choice to make. If I do not come at all, then she will kill them both, and have their b-bodies sent to me..."

"What choice is this?" asked Elrond, having entered the hall.

"I know not..." Legolas admitted.

"And your decision?" Gandalf prompted.

Legolas picked up Tari's ring, enclosing it in his hand and closing his eyes. "I will go... If I have to give myself over to her, I will do it. I will not let them die. I can't."

Gandalf only nodded solemnly. "I will ready the armies. Celeborn is already with them. Elrond, Thranduil, if you'll join me? As soon as Legolas reaches the fortress, I plan to engage the uruks for a last stand."

Both elves nodded. "Of course." they said in unison.

* * *

Arya watched from her balcony as a single rider cantered towards the tower, bearing a white flag of informal parley. She grinned evilly. Her plan was now set in motion, as her favorite little prince was roughly pulled from his saddle, and taken into the Hall.

* * *

Legolas stood before an empty throne, his hand upon the hilt of his sword. The uruks at the exits glared at him menacingly.

Arya entered the room, looking very smug indeed as she sat herself luxuriously upon her black marble throne. "You recieved my letter, I assume?"

"I have no patience for small talk, Arya. Where is my wife and daughter?" Legolas spat, taking a few careful steps toward the evil elf-witch.

"They are here, I can assure you." Arya said casually, finding her fingernails very interesting.

Legolas felt anger boiling up inside of him. "I will make no 'choices' until I see them both, Arya." he demanded, his voice full of anger and hate.

Arya sighed dramatically. "Oh, very well..." she signaled the guards to go and fetch her prisoners with a wave of her hand, as she sat up straighter to look at Legolas. "Now, about your choice." she began, watching as Legolas fought the urge to roll his eyes. "It is quite simple. You will take one or the other. The one you choose will leave safely with you. The other, I will kill." she said, as she heard her guards approaching with her captives. "You will either take Estellia," the guard came through the door, holding Estellia firmly by the wrist. She looked helplessly at her father. But she was perfectly unharmed; the bruises and cuts that had once marred her skin had vanished...

"Or..." Arya began again, summoning a second guard forth, who entered with a seemingly lifeless Tari in his arms. He dumped her on the ground at Arya's feet, eliciting a cry of pain from Tari as she landed upon her wounded shoulder. Her wrists were bleeding, and she was clearly in great pain as she tried to sit up, but failed dismally. "You choose Tari."

Arya could hear the raging battle outside; the clash of steel on steel as her uruks fought against the army of men...

Legolas looked at Arya with hatred. "Why not trade my life for theirs?" he asked.

"N-no!" Tari managed to cry out, tears falling from her eyes as she struggled to push herself up.

Arya laughed, full of mirth. "No no, Legolas. That won't do." she said standing up. "I gave you your choice. Now, think carefully. You either take a perfectly healthy daughter, who has many thousands of years before her, though knowing that the wife you set out to rescue is dead anyways. Or, you take a dying elleth, killing your innocent young daughter. You can risk trying to heal Tari, in the hopes that you might be able to have more children, but still live with the fact of knowing that you sentenced your own daughter to death." she sneered, dragging Tari up to her knees and setting a dagger at her throat.

The guard did the same with Estellia, causing her to whimper in fright at the feeling of cold steel against the vulnerable line of her throat.

Tari would've whimpered as well, save she hadn't the strength, and was practically falling on the knife already. Tears fell from her eyes as she saw the look of utter horror upon Legolas's face.

"Legolas..." Tari whispered faintly.

The men were gaining ground outside, the White Rider leading them closer and closer towards the black castle of Durthang...

"Tick-tock Legolas! Choose!" Arya shouted, pressing the knife harder against Tari's neck. She would be gone before those wretched mortals reached her gates if it was the last thing she did...

"Legolas!" Tari said louder, drawing the elf's gaze to her eyes. "Take Estellia..." she said in finality. Legolas eyes filled with fear, and he shook his head at what Tari was telling him to do. "Legolas! I will not have you kill our daughter! I am not worth her life! Choose her!" Tari yelled, feeling the dagger cut into her flesh.

"You can always walk away and let them both die!" Arya suggested, looking elated at the expression of utter turmoil and desperation on the Prince's face.

"Do it Legolas! Take her!" Tari yelled again, hearing Estellia let out a soft cry.

"I cannot choose!" Legolas roared, falling to his knees. "Arya! I beg you! Take me, but not them!"

Arya cackled insanely. "I already told you Legolas! That won't work! NOW CHOOSE!"

* * *

_**Wow... Intense, eh? Okay, when you review, tell me who you think he will choose. It should be interesting. And no, I do not mean to be cruel to my characters. It is just how the story goes.**_

****


	24. The War is Over' Or is it?

**_READ AUTHOR'S NOTE AT BOTTOM OF CHAPTER!_**

_**Warning: VERY short chapter. Please don't kill me! **_

_**Also, the majority of you thought that Legolas would choose Estellia. Thank you for all the great reviews.**_

_**Chapter 24**_

'_**The War is Over' Or is it?**_

"CHOOSE!" Arya yelled again, drawing blood from Tari's neck. Arya was painfully aware that the armies outside her fortress were dwindling; and her uruks were not going to win. If she was going to lose this war, she was dragging someone down with her. She was going to make him suffer...

Legolas still said nothing from his place upon the floor.

"Shall I make the decision for you Legolas!" Arya shouted, making to slit Tari's throat.

"No! Stop!" Legolas yelled, reaching out his hand to Tari.

Arya stayed her dagger, grinning maliciously.

The doors opposite were suddenly blown open by a fierce wind, as a white Istari entered the Hall, looking livid. He held his staff defensively, his icy glare falling upon Arya.

"Ah! Mithrandir! Grey Pilgrim! What do you mean to accomplish here? There is nothing you can do, Storm Crow. This is Legolas's decision, and he must make it." Arya said, taking a few steps away from the wizard, dragging Tari with her.

Gandalf stepped forward over to Legolas as she stepped backward. "Release them, Arya." he seemed to growl.

Arya laughed manically again. "No!" she turned her cold eyes upon Legolas, yelling, "Your time is up Prince! You were told to come alone! Now you will face the consequences, and have two gravestones to lie heavily upon your conscience!" She raised the dagger, and brought it down upon Tari's throat as Legolas yelled out.

But before the blade could meet her flesh, it was stayed by an invisible force.

Gandalf was holding her hand at bay with his magic, feeling the witch fight uselessly against his will.

"Kill the girl!" Arya yelled at her guard, who immediately made to drive the dagger into Estellia's stomach.

Legolas was already close to Estellia as Arya gave the order. He grabbed the man's wrists, pointing the dagger away, and freeing Estellia of his grip with the other. His daughter quickly retreated far behind the Istari. Legolas broke the man's wrists with his grip, causing him to cry out in agony as he was brought to his knees in pain. Incapacitated, he didn't even see the elf draw his blade. And by the time his head was upon the floor, it didn't matter whether or not he could use his wrists.

Gandalf was forcing Arya's hand away from Tari's throat, but the she-elf was putting up a good fight.

The more she struggled, the weaker she became. "This is not the end!" With a cry of rage, she disappeared. The dagger fell to the floor with an ominous clang...

Tari fell to the ground in a dead faint; the exhaustion and brutality she had suffered was too much for her. But she would have rather taken a thousand beatings than have her daughter take them instead.

Estellia rushed out from behind Gandalf, falling to her knees beside her unconscious mother.

"_Nana!_" (mommy) she said desperately, shaking her shoulders. "_Atara!_ I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Forgive me for not believe you!" she cried, slumping forward over her chest. "Please wake up mama... please wake up..."

Legolas knelt down beside his daughter, peeling her away from her mother's fainted body. "She's alright, _estel nin_, merely fainted. It's not your fault..." (my hope)

Gandalf gathered Estellia in his arms as she cried silent tears, clutching tight to the surrogate grandfather's white robes as they left the fortress.

Outside, it was a deserted battle field filled with the carcasses of orcs and uruks. The army of men still lingered, as they gathered the wounded to heal them back at Minas Tirith. They found fresh horses, and mounted; Estellia in front of Gandalf, and Legolas holding Tari before him. She stirred and softly whispered her daughter and Legolas's names as she slept.

"Sleep, my warrior." Legolas whispered to her. "Rest now... The war is over..."

_**Since I got 10 reviews in the past 2 days for chapter 23, I decided not to leave you hanging for too long. By the way, I only have 3 more chapters ready to be posted after this one. I am having an enormous writer's block, so you'll have to bear with me if things end up taking a while. **_

_**Okay, we all know that things are coming to a close for Tari, Legolas, and Estellia. And no, I'm not making this into a trilogy. I just don't have the brainpower or ideas. But I will start another story that's been cooking up in my brain (another LOTR) for a while, if you guys really want me to continue. Please let me know.**_


	25. Waking Up

**_Chapter 25_**

_**Waking Up

* * *

**_

Tari let her eyes open slowly, causally adjusting to the light. Something was nestled up against her...

Tari looked for the source, and found Estellia clinging to her, fast asleep. Her head was nestled under Tari's chin, and her small hands were clenching the white healing gown Tari wore.

Tari heard a faint chuckle behind her, and carefully turned her head. Legolas was sitting in a chair, watching her with interest. "She's been like that since we brought you here..." Legolas whispered, getting up.

Tari carefully moved over to provide space on the bed for him, taking Estellia more comfortably in her arms as the elfling slept on.

"She believes you then?" Tari asked quietly, stroking her daughter's fair hair lovingly, and kissing her forehead.

Legolas nodded. "She believes us, Tari. Aye. Did you not hear how she called you mother in Durthang? The fear that filled her eyes for your life?"

"I was too afraid for hers to take notice that the fear she held was for me..." Tari said, feeling an arm slip around her waist. His other hand found the side of her face, where he caressed her cheek, before going up to her pointed ear, and stroking it. Tari shivered, stifling a moan of longing. "Legolas, don't do that..." she whispered, "Not now at least..."

Legolas chuckled huskily in her ear, kissing the nape of her neck. "I cannot begin to tell you howfearful I was, watching Arya hold that knife, and the guard with Estellia. If it was not for Gandalf, Icannot bring myselfto think of the outcome had he not intervened..."

"You would have taken Estellia, like I told you." Tari said firmly.

"I couldn't choose... I love you both too much to choose only one of you..."

Estellia stirred, waking slowly. "_Naneth_..." (mother) she whispered, her voice still filled with sleep.

Tari couldn't help but smile, letting a silver tear escape her eyes as her daughter said her name. "_Uma, estel nin_..." (yes, my hope) Tari whispered, "_Im sinome_..." (I am here)

Estellia looked up at Tari and Legolas, before smiling. Tari smiled even wider, to see her happy.

"Did you sleep well, _iiel nin_?" (my daughter) Tari asked, placing another kiss on her forhead, and sitting up straighter with Estellia in her lap.

Estellia nodded, nestling once again against Tari, and closing her eyes.

"My my, aren't you cuddly." Legolas said, tickling her sides.

Estellia squirmed in discomfort, stifling a giggle. "_Ada! N'uma! Daro, saes!_" (daddy! no! stop, please!) She cried, fighting to get away from his fingers.

Tari giggled at their antics. "Legolas stop! You're torturing the poor girl!"

Legolas stayed his hands as Estellia peeked out from underneath the covers of the comforter she had taken to hiding under.

"I wonder where our daughter hath gotten to?" Legolas said, feigning curiosity. "If we do not find her, then she cannot play with her cousins and dance at the feast tonight."

It was only then that Tari realized that she was indeed in Rivendell. "How long was I unconscious!" she suddenly exclaimed.

Legolas laughed with mirth. "You only now realize where you are? You've been asleep for a week and a half!" he said, still pretending to look around for Estellia. "Now, where is she? I suppose I shall have to give her new gown to Isil instead, seeing as how I can't find her..."

"What new gown?" Estellia exclaimed, leaping from the covers, her eyes overbright.

Tari laughed aloud, falling back onto the pillows.

* * *

Tari watched the elves dancing before her, while taking a long drought of wine from her glass. Estellia was dancing with Legolas, being twirled around and lifted into the air. Many elves had turned up for the feast; even Haldir from Lorien, and many elves from Ithilien and Eryn Lasgalen. The elves from Greenwood the Great were overjoyed to see their King and Prince again. Delighted were they to know that the Prince had taken a wife, and now had a daughter.

They all celebrated the end of the war, feasting, drinking, toasting, singing, and dancing merrily. Someone suddenly grabbed her hand, pulling her from her seat.

"Come and dance dear sister!" Elladan said, pulling her onto the dance floor and shoving her into Legolas's arms. Estellia was now dancing with one of Haldir's younger sons, Celebin. He had taken quite an affection to Legolas's daughter, and had a glazed look in his eye when he looked at her.

Tari pointed this out to Legolas, who laughed at the look on the Marchwarden's son's face as he danced, not taking in a word that Estellia said to him.

"It seems that your son has fallen in love with our young daughter, Haldir." Legolas said as they danced near the Lorien elf and his wife, Uruviel.

Uruivel looked to her son, and laughed as well. "It seems he has. We'd better keep an eye on those two." she said with feigned caution.

"I'll keep both eyes on him..." Legolas murmured so that only Tari heard.

"Legolas! For Valar's sake! He's only seven-hundred odd years old!" Tari scolded, watching her daughter being twirled around in Celebin's arms.

"If he's anything like I was at that age, he's already keeping an eye open for a girlfriend." Haldir said, dipping Uruviel deeply, so that her head nearly touched the marble floor.

"Aye. You were quite the charmer at his age." Uruviel noted as she was set upright again.

"Haldir? Looking for elleths at seven-hundred? Now that is something I never would've thought." Tari said, watching Legolas roll his eyes.

A slow song began, and Legolas pulled Tari closer. She rested her head against his chest, closing her eyes as she swayed involuntarily with the music.

"I would like to 'strengthen' our bond tonight, Tari..." Legolas whispered in her ear, his voice husky and seductive.

Tari smiled, her eyes still closed. She felt warmth rushing to her cheeks, and knew she was blushing. "You forget that we have a daughter now, _meleth nin_..." (my love)

"I have not forgotten at all..." Legolas replied, still in a whisper. "That is why she is staying with Isil and Ruminar tonight..."

Tari raised her head up from his chest, staring at him with her mouth open. "Why you little--"

Legolas pressed a hand to her lips, silencing her. "There is no need for rude words, princess." he said with a smile.

Tari narrowed her eyes at him.

"I take it you deny my request?" Legolas asked, pulling her closer again. He tightened his arms around her, so she could not pull away.

Tari sighed. "You just want to hear me beg, is that it?"

"My dear Tari, by the end of tonight, you'll be doing more than begging..."


	26. The Tasks Continue

**_READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END!_**

_**Chapter Summary: Emotions are gonna' go all over the place in this chapter. And our poor Tari's work is not yet finished for the Valar. How will Legolas take it? Oh, I'm so evil...**_

_**Chapter 26**_

_**The Tasks Continue

* * *

**_

Legolas awoke to find that he was alone in bed, the sheets tangled around his bare body. "Tari...?" he called, wondering if she was still in the room.

He recieved no answer.

Getting up, he dressed in dark leggings, tunic, and a royal looking robe. He rebraided his hair, for it had become quite tangled from last nights... ahem... events. Upon Tari's bureau, was a note in her handwriting, requesting that he come to the gardens when he woke.

* * *

He walked the pebble path that wound through the lush garden, singing softly, while his eyes gazed around for a sign of Tari among the beautiful flowers. Suddenly, something wrapped around his wrist and pulled him down. He landed upon a bench, and in the arms of the one he had sought.

Tari stifled a giggle at the surprised look on his face. She kissed the tip of his ear, with a smile. "You sleep far too long." she noted, letting him go so he could sit properly, only to be pulled into his lap.

"I, was having a very good dream." he said, gently placing a kiss on her neck, while his hands massaged her stomach.

"And why would you keep me waiting because of a dream? Do I no longer please you?" Tari asked with downcast eyes, and a doleful expression.

"Nay my love, you carried me to the stars last night with your 'ministrations'." Legolas teased, still latched onto her neck.

"Legolas!" Tari scolded, slapping his hands away. "You dare to bring up such things while in the gardens? Who knows what ears have heard your words."

"Lest it be an elfling, I care not." Legolas whispered, lacing his fingers with hers while nuzzling against her. "What did you want to speak to me about?"

"I was wondering whatyou wantto do now..." Tari said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Arya is still alive. And I ask you of what you wish toshould do; go back to Valinor and wait for her to reach us, or stay here while a war wages." Tari said, picking some _niphredil_ blossoms, and beginning to weave them into a crown for Estellia.

Legolas sighed with mounting worry. "I know not... I fear that if we stay, we may be putting ourselves in unnecessary danger. Yet if we return, Arya may still seek us out. She ventured to Valinor before."

Tari sat long in thought, her brown eyes reflecting her worry. "You and Estellia should go back." she said at last.

Legolas looked at her as though she was speaking madness. He grasped her hands in his, with a firm grip. "And leave you here? Alone and vulnerable to Arya? Nay, if we go, you go with us. I will not leave you again. Too many times have I done that. I practically left you to ten years of torture!"

"You searched for me those ten years. I blame you not in the slightest." Tari said, feeling his agile hands, so calm and still when it came to holding the bowstring, tremble as they held hers.

"Legolas, you must understand. I must finish this." Tari said.

"And how do you know this? How do you know that not Elrond, or Celeborn, or I could defeat her? That it has to be you?" Legolas demanded angrily, his blue eye aflame.

"The Valar came to me whilst I slept. Do not doubt their words Legolas. Either Arya dies, or I do, along with the rest of the elves. Neither of us would return if we passed. Which means that Middle Earth would finally be able to live without fear if she is killed. Is that not worth fighting for? Worth making a sacrifice?"

"You lifeis not worth that sacrifice! Make the Valar choose another Tari! You do not deserve to be their toy! Too many times have you risked your life for those who do not even know your name! Too many times has your blood been spilled for a cause that seems so far out of our reach. Too many times, Tari, have I shed tears in fear for your life! An eternity, I had waited to hold you again. I cannot stand another lonely eternity, with my heart whispering your name." Legolas shouted. "I will not lose you again! I will not survive it!"

"Stop it Legolas! You are being selfish!" Tari retorted angrily, tears of frustration pooling in her eyes.

"I love you! You are my wife! Keeping you from your certain death is not selfish!" Legolas tried to reason loudly, grasping her by the shoulders, willing her to see sense.

"But keeping me from saving innocent lives like yours is!"

She pulled away from him sharply, and sprinted down the path, ignoring his every call for her to come back.

* * *

Far into the woods she ran. Far away from the one that she so dearly loved, but was so angered at.

He _was_ being selfish. If she could save hundreds of lives in exchange for hers, then is that not something she should do? If she is the only one who could save middle-earth, her home for so many millennia, then why does he stop her? Does he not realize that this is the last chance middle-earth has? Their only hope?

"_I will not lose you again!... I will not survive it!..."_

His words echoed on her ears again and again. She knew his words to be true. He had lost her once, and could not bear the pain again. She could not ask him to keep his promise again. He would surely fade, and leave Estellia in the capable hands of her relatives, as she wondered why her parents had abandoned her...

Tari stopped running, collapsing against a tall willow tree. She sobbed uncontrollably, her fears and worries collapsing upon her like the breaking of a wave. She didn't want to die again, and have to be torn from her daughter and husband.

Was not Legolas right? Had she not suffered enough? Why should this trial be her own, and not anothers?

"_You have strength in you that none other has..."_ Elbereth had said to her in her dreams.

"_But why not Galadriel? Surely she is more powerful than I? No power do I hold any longer."_ she had answered.

Elbereth smiled, laying a hand upon Tari's cheek. _"Frodo thought the same. Why would such a small hobbit be destined to carry out this quest, when there are great wizards like Gandalf who could do it?"_

"_Frodo did not have a family! He was not bound to anyone, and did not have a child! Why did you choose me? Why do you make me go through Hell to carry out your damn plans?"_ Tari yelled, her eyes aflame with anger, and her hands balled into fists. She did not care about her foul language in front of the Valar.

Elbereth had shaken her head with sadness. _"Wars and battles are not fought only by childless men and women, Tari. There are others with families, and yet they fight too."_

"_None of them have gone through what I have."_ Tari said through gritted teeth. _"Why can you not choose another? I beg you sweet Elbereth! Do not make me leave them again!" _she pleaded, on her knees and crying. _"He won't survive if I die again! And my daughter Elbereth! What is to become of her?"_

Elbereth had raised Tari back up to her feet, holding her in a gentle embrace as Tari cried softly upon her shoulder. _"Legolas will not understand why you must leave again. He will not let you go. But despite his pleas, you must carry this out Tari. If you do not go, or if you fail, then you will not have to worry about leaving them. For they will join you in the Halls of Mandos."_

Tari gasped sharply, pulling out of the embrace and gazing at Elbereth with horror struck eyes. _"N-No!"_ she gasped, _"No! Please! Do not let it happen! Spare them, I beg you!"_

The Star-Kindler did nothing, but merely continued to hold Tari's gaze. _"That is the harsh truth. It is what will come to pass, if you should fail in your quest, Tari. I am not the one who judges their fate. They will die. Every single one of your race will perish under Arya. And after she destroys the elves in Middle-Earth, she shall move to the men, making them slaves. And the Hobbits, and then the dwarves. She will not rest until she has killed every last elf."_ she paused to take in the look of disbelief on Tari's face.

Tari couldn't believe what she was hearing. Elbereth stared hard at her, awaiting what the last daughter of Elrond would say.

The memories of all that had passed between her and Legolas flashed past her eyes. Estellia's smiling face floated on the surface of her mind... She couldn't let them die. Estellia had almost been lost once, and Tari wouldn't allow it to happen again.

At last, Tari answered. _"I will do what you ask of me..."

* * *

_

_**Sorry about the wait everyone. The fact is, I was waiting for more reviews. It really depresses me that I don't get too many anymore. PLEASE REVIEW!**_

****

**_The end of Tari's journey is near at hand. Only four more chapters are left... _**

Will you follow me into another story? I don't want to write something knowing that no one will review or like it. I have to know your opinion. Yes, or No, to begin a new story. I have already begun writing (hail plot bunnies!). Yes, it will be a 'Legomance' as so many like to call it. I am sure some would call it a Mary-Sue, but my character is NOT at all perfect.

On the subject of Mary-Sues, I don't hate them ALL. But there are a chosen few that just make me laugh.

Ahem, anyway. If you would like a teaser/summary for my new story in the next chapter, say so in your review.


	27. The Help of a Friend

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE, SUMMARY FOR A NEW STORY,AND A QUESTION,AT THE END!_**

_**Chapter 27**_

_**The Help of a Friend**_

As Tari continued to sit under the tree, her head resting upon her knees that she had drawn up, the wispy spirit of Atalantawen appeared beside her, looking somber.

"_You have decided then...?"_ she asked in an echoing voice.

Tari did not look up. She knew who was there, for Atalantawen had been present in her dream with Elbereth also.

"I have..." Tari answered in no more than a whisper. "And as much as I wish I did not have to carry this out, I shall do it none the less."

The spirit sat down beside the elven princess, resting her arms upon her knees and staring out ahead of her.

"_Do not fear, Tari. You would always whisper that to me in my mind, and now I say it to you. We will not fail the Valar."_ Tala said, with a smile.

Tari looked over at her, no smile evident on her tear-stained face. "You are as good as dead already, Atalantawen. Nothing shall change for you whether we win or lose this fight. For me however, the consequences are too much to comprehend."

Tala glared at her. _"Do not presume to think me heartless, Tari. I care about what happens just as much as you do. I will be with you as you stand before Arya. I am still a part of you. And be grateful for it. Without my help, you will not defeat Arya. It requires powers that you have long since lost."_

"How do you know that? How do you know that I will not be shot down by an uruk before I reach her fortress? That I will fail to subdue her?"

"_I don't. But I speak the truth when I say that Arya cannot simply be beaten by your blade or a well shot arrow."_ she said, meeting Tari's fierce gaze.

"Then our quest is in vain, Fallen Maiden. I have no power save for in the arts of war." Tari admitted, feeling as vulnerable as ever. She stood, and walked upon the path that led back to Rivendell.

Tala's apparition followed at her side, watching her all the while.

"_It is not in vain, Tari. She has fears just like everyone else. And I shall use that against her. It will be her downfall."_

"I do not understand what you tell me, Tala. I see no other way to beat her save for to run her through."

Tala gave her a cheeky smile. _"Let us hope that Arya sees it that way as well."_

They were coming upon the edge of the forest now, and Legolas's voice could be heard as he called out for Tari.

"_I will leave you now. You must make with all haste to Durthang, Tari, before it is too late."_ Tala said, causing Tari to halt in her steps.

She looked upon the spirit with confused eyes. "What do you mean, 'before it is too late'?"

Tala shook her head sadly, as though not wanting to answer anymore. _"Do you not remember what the Lady Elbereth said to you? Arya is murdering all the elves. Uruks march now upon Rivendell, Tari. You must leave before you are barricaded in with the rest of your kin."_

"I cannot leave my family alone to fight! What will happen if I am not here to fight alongside them!" Tari exclaimed, fear etched upon her fair features.

"_If we defeat Arya, then the uruks will flee, being leaderless, and there will be no reason to worry. But as I said, you must make haste. The uruks and other foul beasts will be at Rivendell's borders in a little over a fortnight. It is imperative you reach Durthang before then, Tari, lest the consequences will be far more ghastly than you can imagine."_ Tala said in grave tones. Her eyes had never left Tari's, and the elven princess knew that the warrior spoke the truth. _"I shall see you soon, princess..."_ Tala whispered, nodding in parting. Her ethereal spirit had faded before Tari could speak another word...

Tari stared at the spot where she had been, not knowing that someone approached.

"There you are!" Legolas exclaimed in exasperation, jogging towards her immobile body.

Tari slowly turned at the sound of his voice, still taking in Tala's words. She hardly felt Legolas embrace her tightly, holding her firmly against him.

"Tari, _Im hiraetha. _I should not have spoken to you with such anger. I spoke only out of worry and fear for you. _Goheno nin, saes._ My heart breaks when I know there is not peace between us." (I'm sorry. Forgive me, please) he asked of her quietly, holding her face gently in his soft hands. His blue eyes pleaded with her dark chocolate brown ones, which were slightly glazed. "Tari, answer me, I beg you."

Tari blinked slowly, feeling the warmth on either side of her cheeks. How she so loved his hands cradling her face... She gazed into his cerulean orbs that held so much love for her, as they begged for her forgiveness that they hadn't even needed to ask for. "_U-moe edaved, ernilamin_ Legolas" (there is nothing to forgive, my prince) she whispered, still not fully at ease.

Legolas sensed her disquiet, and the smile slid from his face. She had called him by title. She hadn't called him 'my love', or 'my protector' or even 'my husband'. Instead, she had branded him with the title he had asked her to never feel obligated to use.

His hands found hers, and he laced his fingers with hers. "What is wrong, Tari? Why must you call me that?"

Tari looked up at him slowly. "Because that is what you are, is it not? You are the prince of Eryn Lasgalen." she breathed deeply, quelling her fears for the moment. "I have to go. Now. And it pains me to do so Legolas, but I must. You cannot come with me," she said, as she saw him open his mouth to proclaim just that. "You must stay here, with Estellia, and protect her. Uruks will be here to lay siege to the city, and you cannot abandon it."

Legolas didn't ask how she knew this. He was too preoccupied with why she had to leave.

"Must you?" he asked in barely over a whisper, pulling her closer with his hands.

Her answer was a mere nod. "You know I do..."

Legolas closed his eyes, one hand finding the back of her neck and gently drawing her forward as he kissed her forehead with utter tenderness. "I don't want to lose you..." he said quietly.

"You won't..." she answered, even though she didn't know the true answer.

* * *

_**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed (I am happy I got so many in such a short time! It makes me update faster!) Even if only one person said they wanted a summary, I'd still put it in. Thankfully, that's not the case!

* * *

**_

**_QUESTION: Have I been spelling 'Galadriel' wrong? I'm confused. Because I saw it spelled differently. Should it be 'Galadrial' or 'Galadriel'? Please let me know in your review!

* * *

_**

**_It would begin before the Fellowship. More than likely it will be a 10th walker; I've always wanted to try that. But I'll make it as believable as I can. For example, she wouldn't be in the books because she never allowed anyone to keep record of her. See? Problem solved. Okay, here's the summary. It's the best I could do without giving too much away.

* * *

_**

_Legolas is sent into another world's doorstep where he was told he would find the one who murdered his mother. The house is empty, save for one occupant. So, what happens if he gets the wrong person?_

_Katherine, 18, and alone. Her own mother murdered by her father (who fled) nought a week ago. A mark upon her hand which has more meaning than she thinks. So, why is this scary man with pointy ears holding a knife at her throat when she wakes up? Why won't he believe her when she tells him she never murdered anyone?_


	28. You Cannot Stop Me

**_Chapter 28_**

**_You Cannot Stop Me_**

Arya awoke from her sleep with a start, her breath coming fast and sharp as sweat rolled down her forehead. Her nightmares had been steadily growing worse over the past few days. Visions of her father berating her for having failed. Blood thirsty wargs and uruks turning on her. Tari, coming toward her to finish her off.

Her hands reached out to her side-table, fumbling for the candle and match. The vase of dried flowers fell to the stone floor with an audible crash, glass shards of different sizes skidding everywhere. "Damn it to Mordor!" she cursed, waving her hand and lighting the candle by magic.

Light seeped into the room, illuminating the chamber with an eery orange glow. Arya threw back the covers, intending to sweep up the broken vase, when movement caught her eye from the chair near the door. With an audible gasp, she leapt out of the bed, feeling sharp glass prick her soft feet.

"You!" she hissed, the taint of fear evident in her malicious voice.

Tari, dressed in black traveling garb and an equally dark cloak merely glared at Arya from where she sat leisurely in the ebony leather arm-chair. The princess watched as a trickle of blood pooled under Arya's cut feet. Standing up, she saw Arya's gaze harden and her eyes narrow.

"How did you get in here?" the witch spat, watching Tari rise from the chair, discarding her cloak easily.

Tari couldn't help but allow herself a sarcastic grin. "I opened the door, and walked inside. Isn't that how you do it?"

"Your sarcasm won't save you bitch!" Arya snapped, infuriated that her enemy was so calm.

Tari continued to grin. "It won't save you either. Tell me, how does it feel, knowing that the one person you have tried so hard to kill and corrupt is standing here in you chamber, unharmed, while you are weaponless, vulnerable, and bleeding?"

Arya let out a low growl in the back of her throat, her fists clenching involuntarily.

"Aren't you going to use your magic and kill me, Arya? Manipulate my mind?" Tari asked, the point of her riding boots fiddling with a long and sharp shard of glass. She gave it a sharp flick with her heel, sending it spinning at Arya's ankles. It left a deep long gash on the pale flesh, before sticking into the wall behind.

Arya let out a muffled cry of pain as she felt the glass slice against her foot. Crimson blood poured from the wound.

"That's not even close to the pain I've been made to suffer." Tari growled.

Rage filling every fiber of her, Arya summoned all her power, focusing on the one thing she wanted; to kill Tari.

Tari watched in satisfaction as Arya's eyes darkened with anger, trying to summon magic. Nothing happened.

Voices filled Arya's head; screams of pain and howls of suffering. Images of death and torture flashed past her eyes as she tried to rid the voices that were growing louder in her mind. She could hear her father... All of the people she had killed...

'_You failed... I knew you would...''Join us witch... Join us in everlasting death...''You will suffer our pain...''There is no escape from your sins...''...Magic won't save you now...''Prepare to die by the hand of thine enemy... The one you really fear...'_

"Stop! Stop! Shut up! _Dina!_" (silence) she cried, her hands over her ears and her eyes shut tightly.

Tari watched as Arya sank to her knees in fright and pain, oblivious that Tari was still in front of her. "They're waiting for you Arya..." she hissed.

Hands seemed to reach out, trying to grab her and bring her into the shadows of death and despair...

'_Death has no pity...''Our pain is yours now...''Die...''Your servants will turn and gut you like they did us...''Tari will win...''Die...''Death will not save you from the pain...''We will not rest... Your soul belongs to us now...''DIE!'_

"NOOOOO!" Arya screamed, her cries echoing over the Sea to those even in Valinor. "Make it stop!"

Tari strode forward, and knelt before the screaming witch, her hand extended to the elleth's eye level. Her face was expressionless; her eyes free of any emotion.

Through all her pain and fear as the darkness surrounded her, Arya saw a hand outstretched, holding a dagger with a serpentine handle with rubies for eyes. Her father's dagger. It would end her suffering - end the voices and screams that filled her head. Make the hands vanish and release her. Wouldn't it? Removing her hands that seemed to stifle the screams of agony, she snatched the dagger from the ghostly hand, feeling the cold handle beneath her fingers as the voices double and screeched.

'_...No one can save you...''You are all alone...''End it... Do it now...!'_

Arya raised the dagger above her chest...

'_Spill your blood... End the pain...''Die witch!''We are waiting...''Your blood shall fall with ours...'_

The moment the dagger pierced her heart, the screams suddenly stopped, and the visions disappeared. And then, she felt the pain... the agony... She felt the blood that poured from the gaping wound. With a horrified gasp at what she had done, she brought her hands slowly to the bleeding gash. Her breath came sharp in her chest as she lost liter after liter of blood... She felt her head hit the stone floor, and dimly heard footsteps approach her. The face of Tari loomed above her; a stoic mask.

"You did this to yourself, Arya. I merely gave you the weapon..." Tari hissed, leaning close to Arya's pointed ear.

Arya watched in horror as the shadowy figure of Atalantawen appeared beside Tari, glaring down at her.

Tari glanced over her shoulder at Tala, before turning her gaze back upon Arya, a small smile lingering upon her pale lips. "The voices you heard were Atalantawen manipulating your mind, and calling forth the bloody visions of your past. _Your _fear made them real. _You _imagined the hands of all you'd killed grabbing at you. It was _you_ who plunged the glass shard into your heart, believing it to be your father's dagger. You killed yourself Arya, not me."

The bitter metallic taste of blood was heavy in Arya's throat as she tried to comprehend what was being said. Her vision flickered, and she felt a wave of sleepiness wash over her.

"I pity you, Arya." Tari sighed. "Even if you tried to kill me and my own young daughter, I still have an ounce of pity left for you. But that mere drop of sympathy is drowned by a wave of hatred and disgust. I can never forgive you for what you've done. You and your father took away my life." Tari stood up, and made for the door as Atalantawen faded from sight.

Tari turned to look upon the near dead she-elf lying upon the stone ground. "The orcs that you sent to Rivendell have retreated before even reaching the borders. They know you are going to die." She opened the door, and stood in the hallway, her eyes still locked with Arya's. "Now, I am going to try and rebuild the life you took away from me. I'm going to give my daughter the life she deserves. I'm going to live among my kin, and rule beside my husband." Tari whispered. She watched Arya until she took a deep breath, but did not exhale. It was done... It was over... "You cannot stop me... Not anymore."

* * *

_**Wow... Exciting, eh? chants Ding Dong the Witch is Dead!I will post the last two chapter on the same day, as a treat. ButI have to get LOTS of reviews if you want them both as early as tomorrow...I can't believe it's almost over...**_


	29. The Valar's Gift

**_Chapter 29_**

_**The Valar's Gift**_

Estellia stood beside her father as he looked out at the beautiful refuge of Rivendell. The sky that had once been dark with threatening evil was now the clearest blue. Trees that had once been dead and dying were now covered in green foliage. Songs from long forgotten birds echoed upon the air, filling the hearts that heard them with a joy that would never fade. It was as though the world had been born again. Like the slate had been wiped clean.

Estellia gently tugged on Legolas's tunic sleeve. He looked down at his daughter with a smile, and scooped her up, resting her on his hip as she laid her head upon his shoulder.

"Ada..." she whispered.

"What is it, _iiel_?" (daughter) he asked gently, running a hand through her lengthening gold hair.

"Did _nana_ end the war? Are we safe now?" (mommy) she questioned, watching a hawk take flight from a nearby tree. It rose far up into the sky, sailing over the city. With one last shrill cry, as if in a fit of joy, it soared off, over the mountains.

"Yes, my hope. She did." Legolas replied softly, his voice threatening to break.

Estellia looked up at her ada, and wrapped her small arms around his neck. "Can we stay here ada? Please? I don't want to leave..."

With a small chuckle and a wide smile, Legolas said, "A new age is beginning, daughter. The elves will return from across the Sea from Valinor. We are no longer bound to the fate of mortality if we stay here. That is the Valar's gift for what Tari has done."

"Will we go to your home, ada? In Eryn Lasgalen?"

"Aye _penneth_. We shall. And there we shall live in a peace that has not been seen since the beginning of time." Legolas said, his voice soft as though lost in thought. "Your great grandmother Galadriel shall take up her title as Lady of Lorien again. Celeborn will be at her side. My own father will remain King of Eryn Lasgalen. And I shall continue keeping my title as prince." he looked down at a grinning Estellia, whose eyes were over-bright with anticipation and happiness. "You will have the life you deserve now, Estellia. The life of a princess."

"And _nana_ won't have to leave again? She'll be with us forever?" his daughter asked with growing excitement.

Legolas kissed Estellia on her forehead, before turning his gaze back to the wondrous scene before him. He sighed deeply, closing his eyes for a few moments. "Yes, my little one. She will never leave again."

"Legolas Greenleaf! You cannot promise her something like that!" scolded a cheerful voice from behind them.

"_Nana!_" Estellia cried, leaping out of her adar's arms and rushing into the outstretched ones of Tari. She lifted her daughter high into the air and hugged her tightly.

Legolas turned to them with a look of amusement. "What do you mean I can't promise her that?"

"Well..." Tari sighed in feigned annoyance, rolling her eyes at the sky, to which Estellia giggled. "I might have diplomatic missions, hunting with my brothers, weekend retreats to Lorien with my daughter..."

"And leave me in Greenwood all alone to slave over paperwork and midnight patrols? I don't think so." he argued, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning casually against the balcony. "It will be _me_ having the weekend retreats with Estellia."

Estellia looked back and forth between the two, as though following a tennis rally.

"Wrong again, princeling." Tari said, sitting Estellia on the wide balcony rail. She watched the tips of Legolas's ears turn red at the sound of the nickname. "I _need_ the vacation. And I have to do it now before my feet swell up and I'm too big to get on a horse..."

Legolas was about to retort when his jaw dropped in realization of her words.

"Daddy, it's not polite to stare with your mouth hanging open..." Estellia scolded, closing his mouth with a small hand, oblivious to her mother's words.

"The occasion calls for it, Lia..." he said in a far off voice, giving her a new nickname.

Tari just grinned at him, a small blush dusting her pale cheeks. Legolas pulled Tari over to him, resting his hand on her abdomen, and closing his eyes. Sure enough, he felt a small heartbeat there. She was pregnant.

With a cry of excitement and utter joy, Legolas lifted Tari into the air, spinning her around.

Estellia watched her parents with confusion. "What has gotten into you two? _Nana_, has daddy finally 'lost it'?" she asked, using the choice phrase her uncles had taught her.

Tari laughed, sweeping her daughter up into her arms, and twirling her around. "No my hope, he is just very happy."

"Why?"

Tari smiled, setting Estellia down and kneeling in front of her. "Because, _penneth_, you are going to have a baby brother soon..."

The elfling squealed in delight, causing Legolas to clap his hands over his ears.

* * *

_**A/N: I'm going to post the last two chapters in one day, just as a treat. I will also put up the first chapter to my new story!**_


	30. When 'I Love You' Isn't Enough

**_Chapter 30_**

_**When 'I Love You' isn't Enough...**_

**_ 1200 years later..._**

"Calenion! We are going to be late for your sister's feast!" Tari called to her only son, frantically fixing her circlet of mithril and white diamonds. A pair of soft hands came to rest upon her shoulders, calming her instantly.

"Your son is being lazy..." Tari said to her husband, letting him finish the intricate braids that held her circlet in place.

"You act as though it is my fault. He is your son as well, _meleth_." (love) Legolas grinned, kissing her cheek.

Tari let out a laugh. "Seeing as how you're the one who always tried skirting your duties as a child, I'd say that trait in him _is_ your fault!" She stood from her vanity, and went to the wardrobe to retrieve her matching pale silver velvet cloak that clasped at her shoulders.

Legolas cleared his throat loudly behind her, and she turned. He was holding the cloak out, gesturing for her to come nearer and turn 'round.

With a sigh, she complied. "_Im hiraetha meleth nin_." (I'm sorry my love) she said sadly, "I suppose I am just overly nervous about tonight."

"Aye, as am I. But I have not yet reached the point of insanity you have achieved." the prince said, fixing the silver clasps in the shape of the mallorn leaves. "Celebin shall let no other ellon come near our daughter..."

The Lord Celebin, Haldir's son, had not let the affections he held for Estellia diminish over the years. Now at the age of 18 in mortal years, tonight was Estellia's 'coming out' feast. She would be presented at the feast as a lady in the eyes of her parents and her people. To ellons, it meant that they were allowed to court her.

Tari knew that her daughter returned Celebin's love. Legolas however, not one for 'girl talk', knew not.

Calenion emerged from his room with a frown, fastening the last clasp on his silver tunic. He had silver-blonde hair like his father, but had his mother's deep brown eyes. He had also inherited his father's tall, lithe yet muscular build.

"Ada," he whined, "must I attend this feast?"

Legolas raised an eyebrow. "And why would you _not_ want to come? It is very important, Calenion, you know that."

Calenion rolled his eyes, a trait he learned from his mother. "The elleths at the party are annoying. They won't leave me alone."

Legolas laughed as Tari went to fetch Estellia from her chambers. "They're just like that because you have your father's fantastic looks."

Calenion just stared at his father with a look of disgust and embarrassment.

* * *

In her room, pacing back and forth like a caged animal, Estellia was a bundle of nerves. She was clad entirely in white. Her silken gown hung to the floor, and had a generous train behind it. The white velvet cloak shimmered as she continued to pace, her bright blue eyes acute with anxiousness.

Tari entered the room, and gave her daughter a warm encouraging smile. "Calm down, _iell_, there is nothing to worry about. This isn't that different from any other feast we've attended."

"_Atara_, I've never been the center of attention at any other feast! I didn't have the eyes of every ellon in the kingdom watching my every move!" Estellia groaned, sinking onto her bed as her mother walked over.

Tari shook her head, taking Estellia's pale hands in her own and pulling her sharply to her feet. "You don't have to worry about anything, my hope. Celebin will be there..."

Estellia blushed deeply at the name. "You have not told ada have you?" she whispered, following her mother to the door.

Tari shook her head again, but with a smile. "No, I haven't."

* * *

Celebin stood beside his father and mother as the procession began into the great hall. King Thranduil and his wife, Queen Lothiriel entered first. Both were clad in the colors of Eryn Lasgalen. Thranduil seemed to have an aura that demanded respect; his head held high and proud. One would think him completely arrogant, if it had not been for the twinkle of amusement in his eyes, and a small smile tugging at his lips. His crown looked to be a wreath of silver leaves and berries.

Lothiriel was smiling with a motherly love, as though her subjects were her children. Silver too was her circlet, save it was much more intricate, and 'queenly'.

Next came Tari and Legolas, arm in arm. Legolas wore a deep shimmery silver tunic under a matching robe, tied with a green sash with the _Calenlas_ (Greenleaf)(A/N: if you haven't figured it out, Legolas's son's name comes from his own house name. _Calenion_ literally means 'son of green' or in this case, 'son of greenleaf') crest. A simple circlet rested on his brow, wrought in silver with elvish designs of leaves and vines. Though he had been married for so long, the elleths in the crowd still swooned at the sight of him, causing Tari to loose her own smile. Her eyes found Celebin's, and she gave him a knowing, yet discreet, wink. She too was clad in the colors of her people. A long gown of the same shimmery silver material Legolas's tunic was fashioned from, that had a low square cut neck, and butterfly sleeves that bellowed out at her elbows. She too had tied a green sash similar to Legolas's about her thin waist, where her gown tapered out and flowed about her feet.

Calenion was following close behind them, his head held like his grandfather's, a forced smile upon his face, and a twinkle in his eyes. Save for this one was not of amusement, but of mischief.

When they had reached the high table, Estellia entered last. Many a person gasped in awe as she walked in slowly, poised with the elegance of her mother, and held with her father's nobility and pride. Her eyes betrayed her, for they were filled with worry. The straight path to the table seemed to lengthen with every step she took, never getting any nearer. She kept her eyes straight ahead, trying not to take in all the stares she was recieving.

Finally, she reached the table, and sat down.

The feast began normally, (ceremony/dancing were to come after) delicious meats, delectable vegetables freshly picked, luscious ripe fruits with no sweeter juices to be found. Dorwinion was abundant.

"She's very nervous..." Tari whispered to Legolas as she pretended to reach for a fresh biscuit near him. Estellia had hardly eaten anything, merely pushing food around with her fork, and drinking copious amounts of wine.

Legolas nodded, but did not say anything, for his father had stood up to begin the speech.

Long it was, filled with many an elvish verse and saying, speaking of how Estellia had matured into a beautiful young princess, grand-daughter, daughter, cousin... etc. And how she would stand beside her mother and father, helping to carry out order through the kingdom. (not to mention the males were allowed to ask for her hand...)

She knelt before Thranduil, and he placed a grand circlet upon her fair head, claiming that she was no longer a child, but a strong lady of body and mind, and was to be treated thusly. Such a position demanded respect and loyalty from the people.

As she rose again, applause sounding throughout the hall, she smiled. "Dance!" Thranduil proclaimed, just as many an ellon approached her.

"Honor me with a dance my princess?" a bold ellon said, all but dragging her to the dance floor, and pulling her a little too close for comfort against his own body. He had dark grey eyes, and raven colored hair. His pointed face and curling lips made him look like a sinister young man.

"I'm sorry," said a voice laced with sarcasm, "But the princess Estellia hath already promised me a dance little lord Artis."

She couldn't help but sigh with relief as she saw Celebin firmly take hold of the ellon's shoulder, prying him away from her. Before the elf could say another word, Celebing had swept Estellia into his arms and across the dance floor.

She smiled at him, admiring how handsome he looked when he wasn't clad in his riding and warrior garb.

"You should wear this outfit more often. It _actually_ makes you look like the lord you are." she laughed, watching him smile.

"I shall heed your request, if only you do the same. That dress is lovely, princess." he complimented, noticing the gaze of Legolas falling onto him.

"I can only assume that your mother knows of us?" he asked, breaking apart from her to give her a graceful twirl.

When she came back into his arms, she was blushing. "Aye, only her. I did not tell adar."

"Good thing too..." Celebin murmured, seeing Legolas deliberately begin to dance with Tari in their direction. "As if he wasn't suspicious enough already.

Estellia saw her father, and suppressed a giggle. "He trusts you, I know he does. Out of all the ellons in Arda, you are the only one he does not pry me from."

"I take it that is a great honor?"

"Indeed it is." she answered.

Both fell silent, getting lost in the other's eyes...

* * *

"Leave her alone Legolas, you are making her nervous." Tari scolded, pecking him on the lips to draw his attention away from their daughter.

"Why shouldn't I watch her?"

"Because Celebin, as you very well know, would never lay an uncivilized hand on her. Did you not see how he 'rescued' our fair daughter from the hands of that evil brat son Artis?" Tari said, feeling his arms tighten around her at the very thought.

"You are right. He is far more honorable than most other ellons in this hall..."

"'_Most_ other ellons'? Legolas, he is the only young male who does not look at her and think something so scandalous. He is the son of Haldir; you'd expect nothing less." Tari said. She watched as her daughter smiled, giggled, and blushed over and over again, not knowing what song she was dancing to.

A slow song began, the sound of an instrument similar to the violin filling the hall with it's long, sad notes. Legolas laid a hand on the back of Tari's head, encouraging her to lay it upon his shoulder, to which she complied with a sigh of contentment.

"Everything is so perfect now, Legolas..." she whispered, holding onto him tighter, "I have dreamed so long for this to happen to me... To have children, dance in your arms, lay with you at night, hear words of love and caring from you... It is all so wonderful. I am truly blessed by the Valar."

Legolas kissed the top of her head, closing his eyes as he let his feet involuntarily do their steps. "Nay, my love. You deserve all this and much more..."

"I love you Legolas... So very much... We have come so far together. Faced dangers, separation, loss, and trials of every kind. My love for you has only grown, unwavering, never to diminish, even when all hope is lost." Tari sighed, remembering everything that had happened to her over the thousands of years of her life like each even had happened yesterday.

"Somehow Tari," Legolas whispered, bringing her face up, level with his. Two fingers pressed under her chin with loving gentleness. "For me to say 'I love you', just isn't enough. No words can express the depth of my love for you."

"You needn't say anything, Legolas..." Tari said, laying a hand upon his cheek and caressing it. "I know how much you love me, for it mirrors the love I have for you. Words can fail to pass the lips when explanations are not necessary."

Legolas pulled her closer, his hand massaging the back of her neck. "And until there is a word that can show how deeply I love you, I shall just have to do this..."

His lips fell upon hers in a sensuous kiss. Underneath the gentleness of the kiss was warmth and care. Beneath that was a flickering passion that ached to burn with all it's brightness; to fill the heart of the one it loved so deeply. And beneath the passion was that emotion both felt so deeply, so strongly and without regret; love. Yet, as Legolas carefully ran his tongue along the seam of her desirous lips, there was another part to the kiss. But as both had said, there was no words to describe it. The dangerous desire that dwelt there. Longing, and secretive.

A Dangerous Secret.

And as Legolas had found out before, sometimes secrets, were best left as such...

**THE END

* * *

**

_**sniffles Well... That's the End... I hope you all have enjoyed this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. I wish I could put every single reviewer's name on here, for each one, even if it was a simple 'Great story!' helped me. **_

_**To everyone who has helped to keep me going, THANK YOU. **_

_**And now, at the request of my loyal reviewers, I'll be starting a new story:**_

'_**Love is but Honeyed Thorns'**_


End file.
